


Finding Home

by kdprovance



Series: Super Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't want to tag because spoilers..., Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 40,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: When Nick Fury needs a specific type of help, how will he react when a pair of brothers invade his life and the lives of his team?





	1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury was not often speechless or without answers, and on the few occasions he was, he pretended to have answers, and when he actually got them, he was always surprised at how wrong he was. This time, he had no answers, and he could give no fake answers until he got real ones. This might be the one time he had to defer to someone outside of SHIELD. Who? He had no idea, but I’m sure he could find someone to help him with this new development. He picked up his office phone and made a phone call to Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, knowing they were the two most adaptable Avengers he had. He might have sent Clint Barton with Natasha, but he needed Clint here and ready in case things went south.

When Rogers and Romanoff walked in, they were both looking at him suspiciously. The last time he had seen either of them, he was going into hiding after DC. It was a rough time for SHIELD, but he knew they would come out better because of it. He sighed and said to them both, “Sorry to call you in on such short notice. I need you two to help me with something.”

They both looked at him, and Romanoff said, “What do you need boss?”

“I need you to look up anything you can tell me about the occult or the supernatural and search for any experts on the topic. Something is wrong here, and I can’t find anyone here in SHIELD to help me with it, so I need to get some outside help. If you could find some people, and then get them to the facility that would be great,” he shared with them.

“The occult?” asked Rogers.

“Demons, magic, that stuff,” he further explained.

“That stuff isn’t real,” Romanoff said.

“That’s what I thought too, but now I’m not so sure. I need some people to help me,” Fury added.

They both sighed, looked at the other and Rogers said, “We’ll see what we can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve POV

I'd never gone on a mission with less. When Fury gave Rommanoff and I this mission, we had no idea what we were doing, only that we were looking for experts on the occult or supernatural. Neither of us knew why he needed them, but we knew that something had fundamentally changed for Fury. We searched for weeks, and finally we came across some FBI records. They were for two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, and it said that they had died, but then we found some records saying that they had spent some time in a mental hospital, after one of them had died. Then years later, Sam was admitted to an insane asylum, and then a few months later was released. It seemed a little suspicious so we put a tail on them and we got updates every few weeks and we had figured out that they were the type of people we were looking for. I didn’t understand what had changed so much for Fury that he couldn’t tell us why he was looking for these types of people, but I guess he needed them and I was still his errand boy.

\--

Dean POV

Sam and I had been travelling a lot in the last couple of weeks and we were finally ready to return to the bunker. We were sitting in a diner in some nowhere town, USA, and I was facing Sam in the booth and I saw him slightly tense up. I looked at him and he gestured with his eyes to the left. I flicked them in that direction, and I saw two people sitting at the bar, sipping on a drink each. Both of them didn’t seem to be engaged with each other or with anyone in the bar, but I could tell they were keeping their attention in our direction. I shifted back to Sam and whispered, “Let’s get out of here. You got cash on you?”

He nodded and threw some cash on the table and we headed out. We slid into the Impala, and peeled out of the parking lot and headed back to the motel we were staying at for the night. I kept one eye on the road while one eye was on the rear view mirror, watching for people that were following us. I noticed a distinctly older motorcycle following behind us, and the man sitting on the bike looked like one of the people in the bar. “You see the bike Sam?” I asked.

“Yup,” he replied, “Does that guy look familiar to you?”

I looked back and when I looked at the guy for longer than a glance, I realized that he looked like Captain America. I know it’s a little weird, but he looked like the news report. I turned to Sam and said, “He looks like Captain America, doesn’t he?”

I saw Sam think about it, and I also saw the penny drop behind his eyes. “It is! That’s Captain America. So the red head in the bar must have been the Black Widow. What could they want with us?”

“I’m sure they want to detain us for something or other we did,” I commented offhandedly.

“I don’t think so, Dean. If they wanted to detain us, they already would have, and now I get why I’ve had a weird feeling for the last few weeks. I felt like someone was following us, and I think they may have put a tail out on us. We need to see what’s up.”

I flicked my eyes back to the mirror and I saw that the bike was still maintaining it’s distance, but I could tell the rider was incredibly focused on us and not on the road. An idea popped into my head, and I swerved into another lane, and I could feel Sam’s look on me and I said, “We need to lose him before we get back to the motel.”

“Dean, he had a partner, and I’m sure she is waiting for us at the motel. It’s probably hopeless to try and get away. Both of them are trained agents from SHIELD. Let’s go to the motel and see what the hell they want.”

I knew Sam was right, so I swerved back into our original lane, and kept driving back to our motel room, not sure why I was nervous, but nervous none the less.

—

Sam POV

Dean and I were used to weird. It was our normal. But what we weren’t used to was being followed by two highly trained government agents, one of whom looked 25 but was actually 90. As we continued to drive to our motel my head was spinning with ideas of what we could be needed for. I wanted to believe that they wanted to talk to us about what we did, but any other time someone in law enforcement came to us it usually ended in cuffs. Finally, we pulled up to the motel and got out. I scanned the area around the motel and I saw a very noticeable head of red hair standing by the front entrance. She put a finger to her ear, and I figured she was talking to the guy on the motorcycle.

When we entered the room, Dean and I began speedily packing up the room, and as we were about to sweep up the salt lines, there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other, and each pulled out a gun, Dean with his pistol, and me with the sawed off I always used. Dean opened the door slowly and asked, “Can I help you?”

“I think so. My name is Captain Steve Rogers, and this is Agent Natasha Romanoff. We were sent by Director Nicholas Fury of SHIELD. He needed some experts on the occult and the Supernatural, and I think you might be the right two for the job,” I heard the man explain.

I could feel Dean’s hesitation and he turned to me and I gave him a slight nod. He sighed, put the gun in the waistband of his jeans and opened the door for the two of them. I took the round out of the sawed off, and put it back into the bag it belonged in. When they both entered the door without a problem, we both knew they weren’t ghosts. Dean walked over and rummaged through his bag and pulled out his silver coin, the holy water, and the borax. We could never be too careful, and it would be against everything Dean and I did if we didn’t test them. Dean turned around and said, “Think fast!” and tossed the coin in Captain Rogers’ direction. He caught it with ease, and when he didn’t bubble, we knew he wasnt a werewolf or a shifter. He looked over at me and I nodded in the red head’s direction and he passed the coin off. When she didn’t react to the silver, we knew they were clean. Dean tossed me the holy water and I walked over to Romanoff I think her name was, and I asked, “Can you put your hand out for me?”

She did as asked and I poured some of the holy water on her. She didn’t start screaming in pain, so I knew she wasn’t a demon. Rogers didn’t react to the borax so we knew he wasn’t a leviathan. We switched liquids and did the same thing. Neither reacted to the other liquid, so Dean and I were sure neither of them were something evil. We packed up the gear and turned around and Dean asked, “So why have you been following us?”

“I told you, Nick Fury sent us because he needed people in your field. He didn’t tell us why, but it seemed like he was in need of your help desperately,” Rogers explained.

Dean looked at me and I said, “Do you know where you need us?”

“We have a facility in upstate New York. Fury told us that’s where he wanted you to go. I have the coordinates here for you. Based on what our other recruits told us, you don’t fly, correct?”

“I do, Dean does not,” I replied, waiting for the glare I was going to get from Dean. There it is. As Steve passed over the coordinates, I got my first up close look at the man, and wow he was good looking. Yes, I’m bi. Dean doesn’t know, and I liked it that way, but I could always appreciate a man from a distance, and now that I knew Steve wasn’t a threat, I could tell he was sculped by the gods… or by Howard Stark. Anyways, when they passed over the coordinates, I put them in my pocket and they turned and left. I looked over at Dean and he said, “How can you trust them?”

“They haven’t given us a reason not to, Dean,” I explained, “And until they do, I trust them. We shoud get to the bunker and then get going. Time seems to be of the essence for them."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve POV

On the way back to the facility, my head was in the clouds. It wasn’t necessarily intentional, but I couldn’t get the gorgeous, long-haired brunnette out of my head. I hadn’t thought about anyone, let alone a man, like that in so long that I forgot how wonderful and yet unsettling the feeling was. I could feel Nat’s eyes on me and I looked over and asked, “Yes?”

“You are so obvious Rogers. Get your head out of the clouds. Both of those Winchesters are criminals. They have a longer rap sheet than I do, and they have probably killed more then even I have,” she reprimanded, her voice hard and on edge.

“Nat, neither one of them have done anything to prove them untrustworthy, and we didn’t really give them a chance to explain their rap sheets. I’m sure they have a good reason for every kill,” I tried to defend.

“And if they don’t?”

“Then we will cross that bridge when we get to it. But for now, I am upholding the law. Innocent until proven guilty,” I enforced.

“Steve! These men have been wanted by the FBI for the better part of a decade. Both of them spent time in jail and in a mental hospital and one was in an insane asylum for months! Don’t you see that these guys are bad people?” she shouted.

“Nat, someone could look at you on paper and say the same thing, but you and I both know the sheet doesn’t make the person. I would prefer if you got to know them before you went around judging. When we get back to the facility, I will inform Fury that they are coming and then arrage rooms for them and make sure FRIDAY knows that they are coming. I’m just thankful that Tony isn’t going to be there because I have a feeling his and Dean’s arguments could be more explosive than his and mine,” I tried to joke.

I saw the wry smile return to her face and I let an impish one fall over mine. We were on the same page about something, thankfully. “I also need you to brief the team that is there. I know you can handle Clint, but I don’t know how Wanda and Vis are going to take it. I can talk with Wilson, because I know he will listen to me. Bruce will be pretty simple and I think Thor will take a shining to the younger Winchester. When Tony does arrive, I hope he and Dean can at least pretend to get along. It would be terrible for them to shoot each other before they got to know one another,” I told Nat.

She sighed, and added, “Okay. I hope Clint doesn’t threaten to shoot them, because if he does, I won’t stop him.”

I chuckled and said, “I get the feeling that Clint won’t scare the Winchesters away."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean POV

Sam and I were just leaving the bunker, and he was nervous as all get out. I couldn’t explain why, but he seemed to be pumped up on adrenaline. He was wiggling in his seat, and I hoped the long drive to New York would calm him down. My mind was wandering to the facility and to what the hell SHEILD could want with us. I guess Director Fury was someone who needed answers and would go to any length to get them. Something terrible had clearly happened, and he needed us badly enough to send Captain America and The Black Widow out to get us. I also knew Sam was head over heels for Rogers with one look. I knew Sam didn’t want me to know he was bi, but he was too obvious about it for me not to pick up on it. He was moony eyed the second Rogers gave him the coordinates and I knew he wanted the captain. It was going to take a bit for me to adjust to Sam being bi, but I’m not as closed minded as Sam likes to believe I am. I am actually pretty open minded, and I think I was just stubborn with Sam because he was my little brother.

As we drove out on the open road, Sam had calmed down and was looking into some old SHIELD records from the attack on New York, and on the “Ultron” attack. We had gotten news of it from some hunters, but we were able to keep ourselves out of it, thank the lord. Sam was giving me the important details, including that the attack on New York was started by Loki, which had me whipping my head around to look at Sam faster than ever. “No, not that Loki,” Sam told me, allowing the relief to overtake me. I would rather not have to deal with Gabriel ever again, and even though Lucifer killed him, you never knew what was going on with him.

Finally, we were crossing the state line into New York and Sam was asleep. His soft snores and Metallica filled the car and I couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on my face. For the first time in Sam and my life we were running to a government organization, not away from one. It was enough to make me giddy, that the government needed us and that we could be useful to the likes of the Avengers. Wow, how life could change.

—

Steve POV

I was lounging in the living room of the facility when FRIDAY’s voice said, “Captain Rogers, a Black Impala just pulled up outside the gate. Should I let them in?”

I stood up and said, “Let them in and then get Fury and tell him to meet me outside.”

I watched the black car pull up closer to me and I heard Fury join me. They got out of the car after turning it off, and once again, the short haired one tossed a coin toward us, this time in Fury’s direction. He caught it with ease, and when he had no reaction, the brothers looked between them and shrugged. I saw them each grab one of the flasks they had used on Romanoff and I and I figured it was to see of Fury was some kind of monster. Nothing happened to him, so I again figured he passed. The one who tossed the coin, stuck out his hand and said, “Nice to meet you, Director. Dean Winchester. Glad to know that someone has a use for us.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have, but things have changed. When I was in London a few weeks ago, and I got a vibe. Didn’t know what to think about it, but it threw me off. Then when I returned to my office, I saw Alexander Pierce, but I shot him with my own gun,” Fury explained.

“A ghost?” the taller of the two asked.

“I didn’t think much of it, but then I saw other people I know who have died, like Pietro Maximoff,” Fury replied.

“Two ghosts!” Dean exclaimed.

“Apparently."

The brothers looked between each other and the looks they shared were lost on me. Either this was an unusual case, or this was something they thought was too easy. The taller one, who I still hadn’t gotten a name on, said, “Alright, before we do any research here we would like to meet the rest of your team. If we are going to be here for a bit, we need to know that none of you are monsters.”

Fury looked at me and said, “Can you handle that? I have things that need to be taken care of.”

I nodded and said, “Follow me boys. I’ll show you to your rooms and then introduce you to FRIDAY and the team."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam POV

After Steve had shown Dean and I our rooms, we were taken into a small lounge where there were a few people standing around. They looked to be waiting for someone, and I couldn’t exactly get a read on them. When they heard Steve’s boots walking in, they all turned around and several pairs of eyes shifted to Dean and I. Dean’s hand was resting lightly on the pistol in the back of his jeans and my hand was lightly on the knife that was hidden in my back pocket. Steve said, “Guys, meet…”

“Sam and Dean,” I introduced, “I can assume you are the Avengers?”

“Minus Tony, yes, I’m Bruce Banner,” Bruce replied.

The tall blonde male, with the long hair, said, “Well, welcome Samuel and Dean! We are grateful for your presence here.”

I chuckled and I looked at Dean and he seemed to be awestruck by the sheer size of the man in front of me. “Thor. He’ll take some getting used to, but he’s just a big teddy bear at heart,” Steve addressed.

I smiled over at Steve, and he introduced the rest of the Avengers, including, Vision, who was an android, Wanda Maximoff, who had weird energy powers, Clint Barton, who looked totally murderous, and yet kind of adorable, Sam Wilson, who was built steady as a rock and seemed lovely, and Colonel James Rhodes, who also seemed wonderful. Steve spoke up and said, “There is one more member of the team. FRIDAY?”

“Welcome, Mr. and Mr. Winchester. We are thrilled to welcome you to the Avengers Facility,” her voice spoke over the speaker.

I could feel my eyes widening to saucers, and asked, “Is she artificial intelligence?”

I saw all of their faces pale and Bruce said, “No. We tried that once, and it didn’t work too well. She is just Tony’s butler.”

I looked over at Dean and his jaw was hanging open. I cleared my throat and he looked over at me and I nodded in their direction and made it clear that we needed to test them. He nodded and his face faded back into it’s business-like boredom. I said, “Alright, I know this is going to sound crazy, so why don’t we all sit down and we can explain why we are here. Also we are going to need to run just a few little tests to make sure you guys are all who you say you are.”

They looked around warily, but Steve just turned on his heel, and plopped down into the nearest chair. Following his lead, the Avengers all plopped down, and Dean and I sat next to each other on a very small loveseat. “Okay. I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. We’re hunters.”

The faces that stared back at us were all wrinkled with confusion, except for Natasha and Steve. I heard Dean chuckle and he said, “I know. We don’t really fit the deer hunting profile, but that’s because we don’t hunt deer. We hunt monsters. Ghosts, demons, angels, shifters, werewolves, and so many others. Sam and I have both been to heaven, hell, and purgatory, and come back. If you want to know about it, talk to Sam, because he is more the sharing type. If you like to drown your feelings in alcohol come see me and we’ll talk.”

Now the faces looking back at us were filled with unbridled fear and an insane amount of concern. I added, “We’re fine. While Dean and I have seen it all, we can both see that all of you have seen some shit too, so we know that we are in good company. Now, on with the tests. Dean is going to pass a silver coin to each of you. If it bubbles, it could mean a shifter, a werewolf, or any number of other things. He will pass it to you, and you will hold it, and then pass it back.”

They nodded and we proceeded. No one bubbled so I knew they were okay. “Next is holy water. If your skin starts to smoke and you feel like you’re getting burned, that means you are possesed. No reaction, no demon.”

Again, we passed around the flask and they all came back clean. Each of them seemed to be taking the time to process what was happening, and it seemed like they were handling it well. Although I could be wrong. “Moving forward, next is borax. If you bubble, you’re a leviathan,” I explained.

We passed around the bottle again, and no one bubbled. Dean and I looked at each other, and I said, “Well, that’s good to know. No one here is a monster. We’re going to get settled in and then we’ll meet with Director Fury tomorrow to discuss the actual case. Please, let us know if anything weird starts to happen. We know this is weird, but please trust us.”

They all looked back at us in varrying degrees of shock, and then as we walked off, they errupted into noise. I turned and they all seemed to be screaming at Steve. “Hey! If you want to scream at anyone, scream at us. Steve did nothing wrong. He was following orders to bring us here. Now, please shut up. We’re tired and need to sleep,” I yelled.

I turned on my heels and headed back to my room to unpack and settle in. It took a little longer than I would have liked for me to calm down, and when I finally did was when there was a knock at my door.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve POV

After Sam’s outburst, I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me. I abruptly stood up and headed to the gym. My frustration level was too high for comfort, and I needed to let it go. Once I arrived I asked FRIDAY for complete lockdown and to not let anyone in unless it was Bruce or Nat. Both of them were good at helping me deal, and I knew they would both be furious if I didn’t let them in. As I punched and kicked, flashes of Sam passed through my brain. The most prominent image was of him, standing tall, shouting at all of them because they were yelling at me. It made my heart speed up when he did that and I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to face how I felt. I didn’t even realize I had stopped moving and was crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Bruce standing there with a sympathetic smile on his face. “It’s Sam, isn’t it?” he asked.

I sniffed, “How’d you know?”

He smiled, “Well for one you’re really bad at hiding how you feel and two, I’ve never seen anyone do what he did for you.”

“You mean he likes me too?” I asked, hope blooming in my chest.

“I think so. I mean, it was clear that he wanted quiet so he could sleep, but I also think he didn’t like that everyone was ganging up on you.”

“Why weren’t you?” I asked.

“Because Sam was right. You didn’t deserve to be yelled at. You were doing your job. If anyone deserves it it’s Fury. But Sam and Dean seem like good people and I know they only have our best interests in mind. Thank you for bringing them, Steve, and you need to go and see Sam,” he told me with a wink.

I smiled and raced out of the room, heading to where I figured Sam was resting. I knocked on the door, and I heard some shuffling around and when the door opened, he took my breath away. He was dressed simply in a pair of grey sweats and a wifebeater. He looked stunning and my mouth dried up. “Uhh hi?” I stammered.

“Hi, Steve. Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked.

“Actually yeah. I wanted to tell you thanks for standing up for me back there. It meant a lot.”

“Not a problem Steve. You didn’t deserve that. Anything else?”

“Well, Dean said if I wanted to hear about your past, I should ask you. I’m kind of curious, and I know we’ve only just met, but you intrigue me, Sam,” I told him honestly, maintaining eye contact with the floor.

I could hear Sam sigh and mutter under his breath, “I’m going to kill Dean,” and then saying to me, “Sure. Come on in.”

I walked into the room and it seemed to shift with Sam’s presence. A room that previously had felt cold and bare was now filled with a homey essence, and it filled me with warmth. Sam sat down on the bed, with his back leaning up against the headboard. He patted the space next to him, and I took it as an invitation to sit down. I sat and stretched my legs out in front of me, just as Sam had, and we began talking. He told me all about what happened to his mom and how he was raised on the road. He went on to tell me about Stanford, about killing the demon, about all of the things he has seen in his life, and by the time he was done, the grief in his eyes nearly overwhelmed me, and I made a choice right then and there. Even if this job took only a few days, I was going to keep Sam in my life as long as I possibly could. After he finished talking, I stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, and wrapped Sam in my arms.

I could tell he wasn’t expecting this, and I could feel him start to shake, and I felt wettness on my shoulder so I knew he was crying. I whispered sweet things into his ear, and rubbed my hand on his back, remembering when Bucky used to do the same thing to me to help me relax. Slowly but surely, Sam’s breathing evened out, and I knew he was asleep because of how even his breathing was. I knew I had a lot to process, but I didn’t want to leave Sam’s side, so I whispered, “FRIDAY, let the team know that Sam’s room is not to be disturbed. If they need me, they can tell you, or they can text me.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers,” her soft voice replied.

I maneuvered Sam more onto the bed, and I crawled next to him and held him in my arms. His breathing lulled me into a sleep and as my eyes drifted closed, I prayed that nothing terrible had gone down while I was here.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve POV

When I woke up, Sam was cuddled up to me and his arms and legs were holding me in a death grip. I whispered, “FRIDAY? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. Nothing has changed since you fell asleep. It is currently seven in the evening. The other Mr. Winchester and the team have commiserated in the lounge. Do you want me to let them know you are here?” she asked.

“No! I will be out in a little bit. I need to wake Sam up.”

I turned to look at Sam and I began to run my fingers through his hair. He moaned in his sleep, and he shifted slightly but didn’t wake up. “Sam,” I whispered, “Wake up. We have to go and face the music.”

“Noooooo,” he moaned, his voice thick with sleep.

“I’ll make you food,” I bribed, with teasing in my voice.

Sam seemed to wake up a little more, and asked, “What food?”

“What ever you want,” I whispered.

He grinned and slowly unwrapped himself from me, and sat up, stretching out his arms above his head, giving me a great view of his amazing upper half. “Take a picture, it will last longer,” he said, and I was startled out of my staring and blushed red.

I shot him a look and we both got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. When we passed the great room, I could see all of the other Avengers and Dean napping on the couch. Sam looked at me and we had the same idea before we even said anything. We ran to the kitchen and grabbed two permanent markers. We tip toed back into the room with our markers poised, and we began drawing on all of them, except Natasha. I knew she would come after me if I did, so I signalled Sam that Nat was off limits. He nodded and continued to draw on Dean. It was going to hysterical to see them when they woke up.

After the drawings were complete, we went back to the kitchen, and I proceeded to make food. I was pretty hungry too, and I was in the mood for something. Sam and I made small talk until we heard footsteps shuffling into the room. We looked up and it was Natasha, and she looked like she was trying to keep laughs inside. She looked at both of us and asked, “So I can assume you are the pranking culprits?”

“Whaaaaat?” Sam asked, “Steve and me? Who do you think we are?”

She grinned and said, “Thanks for not drawing on me.”

“No worries. Steve told me you were off limits, and I’m sure if I did draw on you, you would find a way to permanently damage me.”

She chuckled and I went back to the stove while Sam and Nat talked. As each of the other Avengers and Dean shuffled into the room, the three of us had to hold back our laughs. When everyone was in the room, and they all saw each other we knew the jig was up and we busted up laughing. Sam was practically on the floor, and I was bent over clutching my stomach. Nat was grinning and all of them turned red and Dean shouted, “SAM! I am going to kill you.”

Sam didn’t seem to take the threat seriously, because I assume that they had both threatened each other like that millions of times.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam POV

After we all finished eating, the people that had drawings on their faces headed to go get cleaned up, which left Steve, Nat, and myself to clean up the kitchen and chat. Steve and Nat had the most interesting relationship. I knew from looking at her, she was guarded and had seen some shit in her life. Steve was the complete opposite. He may have seen some shit in his life, but he was like a bulldozer and kept pushing forward. It was incredible and inspirational. They were meant to be.

“Sam?” I heard someone ask.

I cleared my throat, “Huh?”

Steve addressed me, “We were thinking of training for a little bit. You wanna come with?”

“I could use a work out. Sure, I’ll join you,” I told him, smiling at the look on his face. Man he was perfect. If there was even a small chance that he could like me, I would take it, but I knew he wouldn’t feel the same. I mean, he was Captain fucking America. He wouldn’t be caught dead with a moose like me. It didn’t take long to get the dishes done, and when we were heading over to the training room, I was awed by the facility and the artistry with which it was built. When we reached the training room, I saw Steve and Natasha head over to the small rink that was set up, obviously for sparring. While they sparred, I kept one eye on them and the other one I let wander around the room, until I came upon the small arsenal in the corner of the room. I was awed by all of the weapons, and there was a sword that caught my eye. I picked it up and it felt just right in my hand and I began swinging it around. I got a little lost in the moment and when I finally noticed my surroundings, Natasha and Steve were staring at me, mouths gaping. I blushed and Natasha asked, “Where’d you learn that?”

“When I was at Stanford, my girlfriend knew how to use a sword, so she taught me. I haven’t picked one up in a long time, and this one caught my eye,” I replied sheepishly.

“Wow, that’s impressive that you can remember that, even though it was so long ago,” Steve said, awe coating his voice.

I chuckled and said, “I kept up with it, unbeknownst to Dean. What he doesn’t know wont hurt him.”

They both laughed with me and I went to put the sword back and before I could reach the rack, Natasha said, “Hey, if you want to keep the sword, you’re welcome to. I’m sure we won’t miss it, and we don’t use them very much.”

My jaw fell open and I gaped at her for a second. She was going to let me keep this for me? I couldn’t believe it. Before I could reply, FRIDAY interrupted, saying, “Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark has arrived back at the facility.”

He muttered to himself, “Shit. That’s not good.”

Steve zipped out and Natasha just looked bemused. I was curious, “What’s with the look?”

“I think Steve has a theory that your brother and Tony won’t get along. I don’t know why, but he does,” Nat replied with a chuckle.

“What’s Tony like?” I asked.

“He’s arrogant, obnoxious, and has a heart that is four sizes to big for him. He hides that behind his brilliance and bravado, but we all see right through it,” Nat explained.

“Well, I guess it’s time to meet Tony Stark,” I told her with a sigh.

She laughed and we both headed over to where Nat knew Tony would be. Based on her description of him, I don’t know why Steve thought that he wouldn’t get along with Dean. They sounded very similar, but I could be wrong. When we arrived in the main part of the facility, Tony was sitting on the couch staring openmouthed at Dean, while Dean had his almost patented smirk on his face. When I looked at Steve he was a deep shade of pink from the neck up. I chuckled lowly, and when Nat and I made eye contact, she winked and I outright laughed. Suddenly all eyes were on me and I said sheepishly, “Hi, I’m Sam Winchester. Dean’s brother.”

“Why do you have a sword?” Dean asked, before Tony could say anything.

“Because Nat gave it to me. Why does it matter?” I asked back.

“It doesn’t, I was just asking,” Den replied petulantly.

I sighed and addressed Tony, “Sorry about him.”

He grinned and replied, “Nothing to be sorry for. Glad you’re here to help with whatever the fuck is going on.”

“Yeah. Do you mind my asking what you’ve seen? Fury told us he saw two ghosts, but we haven’t seen them here,” I explained.

“I haven’t seen anything, actually. I’ve been gone for a while, so I’m not quite up on what is going on. Talk with Steve and Nat, maybe?” he said.

I sighed and looked to Steve and Nat. They both looked a little like a deer in the headlights, and I let out a deep sigh. I turned to Dean and said, “I get the feeling that Fury was lying. How you want to handle it?”

Dean got a mischevious look on his face and I rolled my eyes before he even said anything. When he did say something, he said, “Let’s lead him on for a bit. He’s a dickball, and I think he needs a little knock down.”

I looked around the room and everyone looked a little mischevious. I sighed and said, “I’ll stay, but you’re in charge. I don’t want to know unless I have to. Leave me be.”

It seemed like everyone was all smiles, and I took hold of the sword and headed back to my room. I put the sword in a safe place, and layed down on the bed. As I took a deep breath, I realized that the bed smelled like Steve. I smiled and hugged the pillow closer to myself and breathed in. I closed my eyes and began drifting off.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve POV

When Sam and Dean realized that Fury lied to them for some reason, my heart sank a little. If Fury was lying it meant that Sam and Dean were going to have to leave soon, and that I wouldn’t get anymore time with Sam. I pouted all the way to my room and when I layed down and tried to fall asleep, I realized I was missing Sam. When we napped together, I slept better than I had since waking up from the ice. I sighed, left my room, and headed over to Sam’s room. I knocked quietly, and when there was no answer, I opened the door slightly to see Sam curled up with a pillow sound asleep. I smiled and tip-toed into the room and as I settled onto the bed next to him, he shifted slightly and I froze. I knew he was a light sleeper, and I didn’t want to scare him. I settled next to him and breathed him in, just slightly. I whispered, “FRIDAY, don’t let anyone disturb us tomorrow. Not even Dean or Tony.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

—

Sam POV

When I woke up, immediately I noticed there was another person in bed with me. When I looked at the person next to me, I grinned at the sight of Steve’s blonde head. He was gripping me pretty tightly, but I was able to escape his hold with minimal damage, and I escaped into the bathroom. I took care of my business in there and when I returned to the room, Steve was still asleep, and I decided he was adorable, and I wanted to take a quick picture. If this was all a ruse by Fury, I figured we weren’t going to be here much longer and that made me sad. I already liked all of the Avengers and I didn’t want to leave Steve so soon. After I snapped the picture, I headed to the kitchen, and made a quick breakfast. As I sat and ate slowly, my mind was racing with what the fuck Fury could want us here for. I had a small theory, but it seemed too good to be true. I know Dean probably assumed he wanted to arrest us, but I think there was a tiny possiblity that he wanted to hire us. I don’t know why I thought that, but he wouldn’t bring us all the way here and let us have reign over the building if he wanted to arrest us.

My thoughts were interrupted by shuffling feet. I looked up and Nat was shuffling in with red hair bed raggled. I smiled and she shot me a glare, but there wasn’t much heat behind it. When I looked down at my plate and saw it was empty, I got up and asked, “Coffee?”

“Black,” was her monotone reply.

I made her a cup of coffee after washing my dishes and when I handed it to her, her grateful smile was all I needed. After Nat, slowly, all of the Avengers trickled in one at a time. I grabbed all of them coffee, and they were all happy. Dean wandered in, and he sat down at the table, looking exhausted. Nat was staring at me and I said, “He has two legs.”

Everyone but Dean laughed, and my comment was returned with a glare from Dean. When he had his coffee we sat around and made small talk for a bit and I was getting antsy. I shifted around in my chair and asked, “So, what’s the plan, Dean?”

“I’m not quite sure yet, but I know when we’re done, Fury is going to want to either hire us or kill us,” he replied, a vicious grin falling over his face.

I looked to Nat and asked, “Do you think there is a possibility that Fury could want us to work for SHIELD? I mean he wouldn’t bring us here if he wanted to arrest us.”

She nodded, saying, “I don’t think he would go through all of the trouble he did just to arrest you. It’s hardly worth it to do that and Fury always has something else in mind. I’m sure if you talk to him, he’ll explain.”

Before I could reply, there was another voice that said, “I doubt that, Nat. He never explained DC until it was dire, and he doesn’t have a history of explaining to anyone. I doubt Sam and Dean are the exception.” I looked up and the voice belonged to Steve. I was taken aback at his gorgeousness, and I had no idea how he could go from looking like an adorable little baby sleeping, to a sexy man standing here in front of me. It didn’t make sense. After I shook myself out of my trance, I said, “Well, I guess then we do things Dean’s way.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sam POV

After a couple of days, I was cornered in a hallway by Fury, and I immediately frowned when he said, “Something is after me, I’m certain of it.”

I sighed and said, “I’ll handle it.”

He nodded and I went to find Dean. As I wandered the halls my mind drifted back to Steve. While it wandered there, another part of my brain wandered to Natasha. She was stunning, smart, and just perfect. I’m sure she had some flaws, but she was very good at hiding them. As I walked I thought about the three of us a lot, because we had become like a little trio over the last few days. Anytime we were all awake, we hung out and often we fell asleep on the couches together. I think we all felt safe around each other, and that was something I had only experienced in my life with Dean.

When I finally reached the lounge, Dean and Tony were sitting, both drinking. “Dean, what did you do to Fury? He cornered me in the hall and told me something was after him,” I asked, not even making myself known.

Dean started, and replied innocently, “I may or may not have put Crowley on him.”

I sighed and said, “Dean, don’t traumatize the man. I know you hate him for dragging us all the way here, but maybe he has something to offer.”

Dean sighed and said, “I’ll call Crowley off of him, and if you want to, you can go and talk to him.”

I smiled and headed off toward his office. When I reached the door I knocked, and I was allowed in. When I saw Fury standing behind his desk, I was intimidated, but only slightly. I said, “So, I know what was going on. You brought us here because of a ghost problem, but it seems that there are no ghosts around here. We’ve asked all of the other Avengers, and they’ve seen nothing, so either you’re lying, or something else is happening here. I’m inclined to believe it might be something else, but my brother is inclined to believe that you are lying and he decided it would be fun to sick the King of Hell on you. That’s who you were seeing.”

He frowned and said, “The King of Hell?”

“Yes. The King of the demons. I don’t know how else to explain it other than that he is an arrogant prick,” I said, “Now, if there are no ghosts, what is the reason you brought us here? You don’t want to arrest us, and there isn’t a case.”

Fury sighed and said, “I wish you were dumber. I brought you here because I want to hire you for a new division in SHIELD. We’ve been looking into your side of things and it might be beneficial for you to have our support, and our money behind you.”

“How about this: Dean and I continue to hunt as we do, and live as we do, but we can have SHIELD in our back pocket to act as back up. Also we can have real badges so we don’t have to continue committing a felony. Also SHIELD would provide us money. No more hustling and stealing. Does that work?” I suggested.

Fury looked like he was thinking it over and while he did that, I paced around his office and looked at all of the photos around. There weren’t very many, and the ones that were there weren’t very personal. I frowned, just as Fury said, “Alright. Let’s do that.”

I smiled and added, “Just because I agreed to it, doesn’t mean Dean will. I will do what I can to get him on board, but I can’t make any promises; and you better hurry up because Dean is getting antsy sitting here. If you want him on board, he’s going to need proof.”

Fury nodded and I was dismissed. I raced back to the lounge and Dean and Tony were cuddled together, asleep, watching Lord of the Rings, I think. I chuckled and took a quick picture, and sent it to Steve and Nat with the sentence: They’re in love!

I got back laughs from both of them and I replied: Meet me in my room. I have news. 

—

When there was a knock at my door I shouted, “It’s open,” and Nat and Steve barreled in. They looked worried, and I chuckled and said, “It’s good news, don’t worry.”

They both visibly relaxed and I said, “I spoke with Fury and he brought Dean and I here because he wants us to work for SHIELD. I arranged it so Dean and I would have financial backing from SHIELD, and we would have you in our back pockets if ever we needed it. But I know Dean would hate having to be bound to someone, and I was going to tell him when I found him and Tony on the couch. I wanted to tell you both because it seems like we are going to be colleagues now.”

The grins they were sporting made me happy, and I grinned back and we hugged. The warm feeling that bloomed in my chest at their embrace made me forget all of the problems we were dealing with and I sunk into their warm arms. I could feel them both press a kiss to my head and I was close to tears at that point. I pulled out of the hug and decided to do something unexpected. I pulled Steve to me and kissed him, hard. We kissed for a few seconds and I pulled away, leaving him shocked. Then I turned to Nat and did the same. I pulled away and both of them looked a little shocked. “Sorry. I just had to. You both make me feel safe,” I told them, heat beginning to creep up my neck.

Nat stared at the floor, and whispered, “You feel safe around me?”

I grabbed her by the chin and the disbelief in her eyes was clear. I replied, “Yes. I do feel safe around you. You and Steve make me feel whole.”

A small smile graced her face and she wrapped her arms around my waist, and leaned into me. I looked to Steve and he had a soft smile on his face. He said, “This is going to be slow, but I’m willing to try.”

I nodded and I could feel Nat nod against me. Steve joined in the hug and he placed a kiss on my head and bent down to kiss Nat on the lips and whispered, “I guess this kiss happened under better circumstances, huh?”

Nat laughed and my eyebrows crinkled. Steve said, “Last time we kissed, we were running from the Strike team in a mall after Fury was killed.”

“Oh,” was my simple reply.

“How long do you think it will take the other’s to notice?” Steve asked.

“I doubt any of them will until we tell them,” Nat said with a chuckle.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Dean is a pretty observant guy, depite what he wants everyone to believe. I figure we’ll have to explain ourselves to Thor and Bruce, but I think everyone else is pretty modern,” I replied.

That got a laugh and we settled onto my bed. We just cuddled for a little and we all ended up falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha POV

My eyes cracked open and I felt Sam’s warm torso next to me and I couldn’t help the grin that had formed on my face. I didn’t even realize it until Sam came around that I had intense feelings for Steve, and when I met Sam, I knew instantly he was special and I liked him a lot. When he kissed me, it felt like something else finally slid into place for me. I had been missing him my whole life and he was finally here. Steve, Sam and I were like a puzzle and we had all been missing our other halves. I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to Sam when he and Dean inevitably had to go, but I figured we could stay in touch, or we could go with them on hunts. I’m sure Dean would hate it, but it sucks for him. I curled tighter into Sam and just as I was about to fall back to sleep, I heard someone shouting, “Sammy!”

I rolled my eyes, kissed Sam’s forehead, waking him up and he heard Dean calling his name. He popped off the bed and went to find his brother. I was nervous, and I turned to Steve, who was now awake. He scooted closer and wrapped me in his arms and we cuddled for a little. I was thinking about Sam and when he walked back into the room he had a firm set to his jaw and his eyes looked like they were about to spill over with tears. I frowned and asked, “Everything okay?”

“No,” Sam whispered, “Dean just got his SHIELD badge, he found a hunt, and he’s forcing me to go with him.”

“Why?” Steve asked, clearly confused as to why Dean would force a hunt onto Sam.

“Becuse he’s never hunted solo before and hates doing research. If I hadn’t been there in the last several years, I’m pretty sure Dean would have been dead many more times than he already has been,” Sam said as he paced the room.

“Isn’t there someone else who Dean can hunt with?” I asked.

Sam looked thoughtful and then I saw the realization dawn on him, “CAS!” he shouted and an instant later a man in a trenchcoat and suit appeared in the room. Steve and I both started and Sam said, “This is Castiel. He means no harm. He’s an angel of the lord. He is going to go to Dean.” He addressed Cas, “Go find Dean and tell him you’re going with him on the hunt and I’m staying here.”

He seemed to be confused for a moment, and then nodded and left the room. I feared this wasn’t going to turn out well, but better Castiel then Sam. Sam, meanwhile, crawled back into bed and Steve and I both scooted closer to him, while I tried to calm him down. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, “Everything will be okay, Sam.”

I felt him nod and I could tell things were still flying about in Sam’s brain. He seemed to relax around Steve and I and for that, I was thankful.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam POV

After sleeping for a little while longer with Steve and Nat, I got up and headed to see Dean off. He looked pissed at me, but he also looked happy to be going on a hunt. He passed over a small leather rectangle and said, “Thanks, Sammy.” I was confused, but when I opened up the thing, it held a SHIELD badge and ID info. I smiled and replied, “You’re welcome, Dean. Don’t let the power go to your head.” Dean smirked and then he and Cas left. I wandered into the living room to find Tony sitting on the couch, seemingly moping, and Steve and Nat teasing him about something. I smiled, but kept moving. I had wanted to go and see Bruce for a while so I moved toward his lab. When I arrived, he was tinkering away with some things that I had no idea about. When I walked in, he looked up and grinned. I walked in and asked, “What’s up?”

He smiled, “Not much, just working on some things for you and your brother. Since you’re now working for SHIELD, I figured it would be good for you to have some new toys.”

I chuckled and said, “When Dean and Cas get back, talk to him. He’s more into the weapons side of things than I am.”

“Yeah, I get the feeling you’re more of a lover than a fighter. What did you need, Sam?”

“Nothing really. Just wanted to come in and see you. I feel like you’re the only Avenger I haven’t gotten to know well, and you seem cool. Also, I wanted to ask if you could help me with some research. Dean has always been a little trigger happy, or stab happy, or just kill happy, and I think it’s affecting him. Could you help me find some cures for monsters? Mostly vampires and werewolves, but there are others that I think are cureable.”

“I would love to help you, Sam. It sounds like a challenge, and the last challenge I attempted led to Ultron and the one before that led to the other guy. This one feels relatively harmless in comparison,” Bruce explained.

“Well no matter what happens, I’m sure you’ll learn something.”

He smiled and I took it as my cue to leave. As I walked out, I was assaulted by a small red head, and I laughed quietly and said, “Everything okay?”

“Sure. I just missed you and you’re warm. I like snuggling with you,” Nat replied.

“Well then let’s snuggle in my room. I’m sure there’s a movie we could watch and I don’t want to be bothered."


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha POV

When Sam and I ended up in his room, watching a movie, I forgot about the movie, and began mapping out Sam’s features. The way his hair fell into his eyes, the curve of his eyebrows, the shade of his lips and the feel of his stubble. As my eyes wandered down his neck, he whispered, “Stop staring at me, Nat. Last person who looked at me that way didn’t leave the room for a while.”

“Really now?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed and said, “Stop it. I want to wait for Steve.”

I smiled and said, “Me too, I was just half making a joke. I hope you have enough energy for the both of us.”

Sam flushed and replied, with a silky touch to his voice, “I’ve done more with less.”

I laughed out loud and then a though crossed my mind, instantly sobering me, and I whispered, “Sam?”

He turned to face me, realizing the tone of my voice, and said, “Yes?”

I whispered even smaller, “Do you want children?”

I could see the confusion in his face, and he looked me in the eye and I could see him trying to figure me out. His gaze was incredibly intense, and I wanted to look away, but is kaliedescope eyes kept me locked in with him. I could see something of realization dawning behind his eyes and he whispered, “What happened?”

That’s when the dam broke. My eyes flowed over with tears and Sam pulled me into his arms and held me. I sobbed for forever, mouring the loss of somethind I never knew I wanted and at the same time furious with what they did to me. Once I got my breathing under control, I pulled away from Sam, and whispered, “They took it away,” and put a hand on my stomach, knowing he would know what that meant.

He looked at me and saw where my and was and he gasped and said, “Oh, Natasha. I am so sorry for that. I have always wanted a family, and we will find a way to make a family of our very own, I have no doubt. Does anyone else know?”

I looked at him and I couldn’t help but believe him. The hope he had was infectious, and I replied, “Dr. Banner knows. I’ve wanted to tell Steve forever, I just couldn’t find the right moment.”

Sam pulled me closer to his chest and stroked his hand down my hair and said, “Okay, that’s okay. If you want to tell Steve soon, I will be there to support you when you do. On the other hand, I think it would be prudent to go talk to Bruce. He’s a doctor and I think he might have a way to help, and if he doesn’t already have one, I think he would be able to figure out a way to help.”

I relaxed against Sam’s chest, thankful for his calm, and nonjudgemental way. I nodded against him and I felt him place his lips on my head. I smiled and sniffled just slightly, while Sam said, “FRIDAY, can you please send Dr. Banner up here? It’s slightly important.”

“Of course, Mr. Winchester,” was the automatic reply.

I sat curled up with Sam and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Sam said, “Come in.”

He walked in and when he saw the position we were in he knew something was up. He hesitated and Sam said, “Close the door, and then come sit down. Nat and I were talking and we wanted to see if you could help us out.”

He nodded and closed the door, walking into the room and sitting on the bed nearer to me. He asked, “So, what can I do?”

“So Nat told me you know about what happened to her?” Sam asked.

He looked confused and when he looked at me, I shifted my eyes down and he saw where my hand was, and he lit up with realization. “Yes, she did tell me.”

“Is there anything you know of that could return what was stolen from her?” Sam asked, clearly not wanting to upset me.

He smiled and said, “I would have to do some research, but at this point the only thing I can think of is Dr. Cho’s regeneration machine. If we had a sample of the tissue, I’m sure we could make something work.”

I looked up at Sam and his face was a mask of confusion. I chuckled and filled in, “There is a machine that can regenerate tissue. I don’t think it’s ever been done with internal tissue, but with Bruce and Tony working on it together, I’m sure something good will come of it.”

Sam smiled and said, “Well then let’s go grab Tony and get to work. I hope he’s not still moping over Dean.”

Bruce and I both chuckled at that, and he replied, “I think I saw he and Steve arguing, so if he can do that, he’s fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam POV

When we walked into the living room, Steve and Tony were arguing about something or other, and neither of them noticed us enter the room. I decided it would be fun to get it on tape, so I pulled out my phone and began to video tape them. Nat noticed and a small smile made its way to her face. I appreciated the smile because it meant that I knew she would be able to handle it. Bruce was the one to finally announce our presence, and they both stopped in their tracks and looked back and I stopped recording and asked, “Can we borrow Steve?”

“Sure. Not like I have anything to do with him,” Tony replied, stalking off to who knows where.

I sighed and Nat, Bruce and I sat down with him. He asked, “Everything okay?”

Nat looked at me and I nodded. She replied, “It will be. Did anyone ever tell you what they did to people in the Red Room?”

He paled for a second and then shook his head. She took a deep breath, and continued, “Well the details don’t matter but they trained us to be cold blooded killers. They taught us that any emotion was a weakness and anything you felt was bad. After we completed our training, the final step before being sent out in the field was being sterilized.” She paused and I could see the information flowing through his brain and then the realization fell on his face. He gasped and looked at me and I nodded slightly. 

He looked back at Nat and asked, “How could you not tell me?”

“I didn’t think I cared,” she replied. 

He looked at Bruce and asked, “When did you find out?”

“At the Barton’s, after the Wakanda ordeal,” he replied.

He frowned and asked, “Is there anything we can do about it?”

I interjected, “We are going to start looking into it. We are going to use the regeneration tech from Dr. Cho, apparently, and hopefully it can work internally.”

He nodded and looked at Nat who looked like she was sagging with relief. Steve and I both wrapped her up in our arms and she clung to us for dear life.

She was facing toward Steve, so he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. As I just breathed and thought over the situation, I realized that I had an ace up my sleeve. I gasped in surprise, and Steve and Nat both stared at me in annoyance. “Sorry,” I told them, “I just had a realization. You remember Cas?”

They both nodded and I continued, “He’s an angel and he has healed Dean and I from some of our worst injuries. I mean, he’s the guy who rescued Dean from hell. I’m sure if I called Dean and asked him to send Cas over here, he could heal you up back to normal.”

They both stared at me, dumbfounded, and I laughed at both of their faces. Bruce stood in the corner of the room, almost passively, looking at the three of us with an air of detatchment. I grabbed my phone, and called Dean. He picked up with, “Hey Sam.”

I was stunned into silence and Dean asked, “Sam?”

“Sorry. I’m used to hearing you call me Agent or something,” I replied.

“Yeah, we’re legit now, Sammy. What do you need?” he asked.

“I need Cas. Something happened to Natasha a long time ago and I want to see if he can heal her,” I replied, not giving him the details.

“Uh, sure. I’ll see if I can send him to you. Where do you want him to meet you?”

“Have him come to Bruce’s lab,” I told him, and we all stood up and made our pilgrimage. I continued to chat with Dean and when we reached the lab, we hung up and Nat layed down on the bed that Bruce had set up. He began getting the ultrasound set up as Nat, Steve, and I made small talk, just so we wouldn’t have to think about what was going down. After about five minutes, I heard the distinct fluttering of wings, which meant that Castiel had arrived. He walked over and asked, “You called me?”

“Yeah. Many years ago, Natasha had a procedure done against her will, and I wanted to see if you could reverse the effects,” I explained.

“I have to know what the procedure was in order to know how to try and help you,” was his monotone reply.

I looked to Nat with a question and she nodded without me even having to say anything. I turned back and said, “When she was in the Red Room, they sterilized her. Do you know what that means?”

He stared at me for a moment and then the horror began to fall over his face. He immediately turned and walked toward Nat, with a sense of purpose that I’ve only seen a few times from him. He placed both of his hands on her stomach and I could see him channeling the grace in him into her. After a few moments he lifted his hands, and Bruce asked, “How do you feel?”

“Not any different,” she replied, “Let’s see if it worked.”

He placed the wand over her abdomen, and as he waved it around a grainy image showed up on the screen. Bruce stared at the screen for a few seconds and then his jaw fell open in shock. I could feel myself smiling because that was usually a sign that something that was medically impossible had been achieved by Cas. He looked to Nat and said, “Congrats. You’ve taken back what was stolen.”

The grin on her face was completely worth it, and she pulled Steve and I to her, and we hugged for a long time. Bruce was still looking dumbfounded. When we separated and I saw Bruce’s face, I laughed and said, “Get used to it, pal. Everything you’ve ever seen will never be the same. If you need him, he’s just a prayer away.”

Bruce nodded and Steve, Nat, and I headed out of the lab and back to my room to continue watching the movie that I had paused earlier that afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve POV

After the movie ended, Sam, Nat, and I all cuddled on Sam’s bed, and we just talked. Sam regaled us with stories of old hunts, and he talked endlessly about the Men of Letters Bunker, and how he needed to get back there soon so he could get his stuff, and so he could start the process of moving. I think it came as a shock to both of us, because we had honestly been anticipating Sam leaving sooner than later to go on a hunt. I was staring at Sam and I guess my face gave me away because he asked, “Steve, are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m just surprised, I guess. I figured you’d stay here for a little and then leave to go a hunt,” I replied.

The look on Sam’s face was one that I couldn’t read, but I knew it had to be serious, because his face sort of fell and then he looked thoughtful. “Steve, I told you my life story. You know the hell I’ve lived through. If I never have to hunt again, it will be the greatest gift Nick Fury could have given me. Dean loves the life, but he doesn’t want to do it without me. I think, now that we’re legit, he will be willing to do it without me, because he doesn’t have to worry about me. Once he returns from the hunt he is on, I’ll talk to him. But to answer your question, I don’t want to hunt. I’d much rather be here researching random shit than killing monsters and spirits. If Nick wants me to run a hunting division on SHIELD, I’d be willing to. I don’t want to leave here, now that I have you two.”

I looked to Nat and she was grinning at Sam with something like pride. The look on her face told me all I needed to know about how she felt, and when I turned to look at Sam, I couldn’t see anything but honesty radiating from his face. I knew he wasn’t going anywhere if he didn’t have to, and that brought a grin to my face. I asked, “Are you going to talk to Fury about a division?”

“I should, but at this point, I want to just enjoy my vacation for a little bit. This is the nicest place I’ve ever stayed in and I know there is so much to explore here. Give me a week to just be lazy, and I will try and get some stuff together. When Dean get’s back, I want to talk with him and I figure that won’t end well, but I think that should be enough time to get myself together.”

I nodded and pulled Sam to me and wrapped him in my arms. He whispered, “I’m not going anywhere, Steve. Okay?”

I nodded into his shoulder and when we pulled apart, there was a knock at the door. Sam called, “Come in!”

The door opened and Dean was standing there, looking a little worse for wear, but seemingly unhurt. Sam asked, “Yes?”

Dean looked like he was at a loss for words, when he finally said, “Um, I wanted to talk to you about the future.”

Sam nodded and he got up and walked to the door. He turned around and gave both of us a smile, making sure that we both knew that he wasn’t going anywhere and nothing could change his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam POV

Dean and I were walking through the grounds of the complex when he blurted out, “I don’t want to leave here.”

The grin that overtook my face was one that I hadn’t smiled in a long time. I said, “Well that’s good, because neither do I. I think we should talk to Fury about setting up a Supernatural division in SHIELD. We could run it from here and if we got hunters on board, I’m sure things would run a lot smoother. I could run the research department, and you could run the physical and practical part if you wanted.”

He looked at me in shock for a minute and then said, “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you.”

I chuckled and replied, “Only a little. I really like it here, Dean, and I’m starting to love Steve and Nat.”

His eyebrows raised into his hairline, and he said, “Both of them?”

“Yeah,” I told him, “They make me feel safe.”

He sighed and looked at the ground for a few moments and said, “I like your idea. What do you think we should do about the Bunker?”

“I don’t know, to be honest. I think we should head back and get all of our stuff, and then maybe allow SHIELD to use it as a base of operations if they need it?” I suggested.

“I don’t want those government beauracrats in our stuff, Sam. I think we should pack up all of the important stuff and bring it here, and set up shop. The building can be used for a safe house or something, but I think it should be empty of all of the important stuff. I’m sure SHIELD would be happy to have somewhere that is Supernatural proofed.”

I nodded in agreement and added, “We also need to get Cas to ward this place to the tee and make sure it is safe from everything. I don’t want angels or demons to get in here. Even Crowley. That son of a bitch should have been put down a long time ago.”

Dean grinned wickedly and said, “I’d be happy to summon him and do the honors. After he’s dead, maybe the next demon in charge will ruin hell forever.”

I laughed out loud and said, “Go for it. He’ll never see it coming. Make sure you tell him that I’ll never forget him singing David Bowie.”

“Will do, Sammy. Now, I think there are two people waiting on you, and I have a superhero to seduce,” Dean replied.

I felt my eyebrows lift into my hairline, and I asked, “Huh?”

“Sammy, for someone who is such an observant hunter, you can miss things. I’m bi. And clearly so are you. I don’t really care about who you’re with, and I want to have a piece of Iron Man’s ass. So, I’m going to get what I want, and I reccomend that you do the same.”

I laughed as he walked off, and I could see the swagger come over him as it did when he was trying to pick up a girl. The grin on my face wasn’t coming off anytime soon, and when I reached my room, Steve and Nat were curled up on the bed whispering to each other. I crawled on Nat’s other side and said, “Dean and I are going to take a trip to the bunker to clear it out of all of the important stuff, but we both are going to be coming back here. By the way, Dean is trying to pick up Tony. Don’t be shocked when you see them together.”

“Don’t you mean if,” Steve said, with a large grin on his face.

I chuckled and said, “No, I mean when. You don’t know Dean that well yet, but the person he usually wants, he gets.”

Nat commented, “He did seem a little mopey when he left for that hunt.”

“Who knows. Personally, I don’t care. I’ve spent too long living in his pocket. What he does with Tony is his own business."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean POV

After my conversation with Sam about our future at SHIELD, I headed to my room to get into something that was more in the vein of seducing Iron Man. I knew Tony had to have some kind of taste, so I grabbed a wife beater and some of my tighter, but more worn in jeans, and headed out to work on Baby. I knew she needed a tune up anyway, and I figured if she could help me get a piece of Tony, it would be worth it. When I reached where I had last parked her, I pulled out the tool kit that I carried with me wherever I went. It lived in her trunk and it had saved me more than once on the road. 

I popped the hood and began checking her out, making sure to check all of the fluid, the oil and all of the things that I knew Baby needed in order to continue running like she did. As I was closing the hood to begin my inspection of the paint and the interior, I heard footsteps approaching. When I looked to see who it was, I was gratified to see Tony walking up and admiring my Baby. He whistled lowly, and said, “Damn, she’s gorgeous.”

“Of course she is,” was my reply, as I began the inspection. I grabbed one of my cloths and began wiping her down. If I was being a little gratuitous, I was the only one that would ever know.

“67?” was his next question.

“Only good one there is. Been with me for years and in the family for longer,” I replied. I continued my inspection, making sure to wipe the windows and the back windshield. Although I loved Baby, I didn’t give her windows as much attention as I should. I wiped and make sure there were no streaks and Tony just watched me.

“Wow. Can’t believe she’s still running,” he told me, his voice turning more awed.

“I can. I practically built her from the ground up after a bad accident,” was my boastful, but accurate, reply.

He chuckled and said, “You should come to my garage sometime. I’m sure there is something you could find there that would be new.”

I poked my head out of the backseat and said, “I’m sure there is. When Sam and I go back to the Bunker, we’ll bring back a bunch of old ones that I’m sure we could wrench on.”

His eyes widened and he asked, “Really? Wait, bunker?”

My chuckle was low and sultry, “Yeah. Men of Letters left us with some pretty sweet rides. I’m sure you’d have a field day.”

“You almost done with that inspection?” he asked, changing the topic like a whip.

“Yeah. Should be about ten more minutes. Why?” I asked.

“I want to show you some things I’m working on,” was his crytic and not at all disconcerting answer.

I nodded and continued to wipe down Baby’s interior. I turned the key over once I was done and let the tape that had been in the deck wash over me. It happened to be a Motorhead one, and I grinned at the tune that played over the speakers. I chanced a glance at Tony and he looked impressed. I turned the car off, and made sure that everything was finished and put away. I placed a light kiss on her hood and whispered, “Love you, baby.”

I turned and nodded to Tony, and he began to lead us back through the facility. As we walked I began to map out the facility in my head, and I was so lost in the mapping that I forgot to notice where we were going. When we reached our destination, I was pulled out of my thoughts with a, “Dean?” from Tony. When I looked up and around, I noticed immediately that we weren’t in a garage, but there was a large, four poster bed sitting in the middle of the room. The smirk that over came my face was one that I knew Tony would recognize.

I said, “This doesn’t look like a garage to me.”

Tony chuckled lowly, “I didn’t say that we were going to a car garage, did I? This is basically a person garage and I want to get my hands under that hood.”

I picked up on the innuendo immediately, and replied, “You’re not the only one,” and tore off the wife-beater I was wearing.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam POV

We were finally ready to head back to the bunker. Over the last few weeks, it had been clear to me that Dean was getting some, and it was completely obvious that Tony was the one putting out. Who knew where that was going to lead, but honestly for the first time in my life, I didn’t give one single fuck what Dean did with his life. Even when I was at Stanford, I still cared about Dean, I was just not in a place to deal with him or dad. But at this point, I knew he was happy, and that’s all that mattered. We had both made it out alive, and that was all I could ask at this point. Before we left Dean and I had spent a whole day just warding the facility. We weren’t going to chance this, so devils traps and other warding went up all over. It drove Tony insane, but Dean explained that it was for their protection and they all calmed down.

As we sat down in the Impala, a text came through on my phone from Steve: When you arrive at your bunker, text me. Nat and I can be there in record time to help you pack up. I figure if you have a bunker’s worth of stuff, it won’t all fit in your car. Let me know. Nat and I love you.

I grinned and replied: Will do. Love you both too. Also, the coordinates I will send are for a field outside the bunker, so you can park the jet.

I got an affirmative, and I asked Dean, “You cool with Steve and Nat helping us move?”

He smiled and replied, “As long as you’re cool with Tony helping. I was going to text him when we got there.”

I nodded and we were ready to go. Going back to the bunker was a surreal experience. The only time I had spent so long away from there was when Dean and I were hunting, and that hadn’t happened in a while. This was the first time in a long time, we were going to the bunker to move our stuff out, rather than just to return back to where we called home. As the Impala cruised down the highway, I was overwhelmed by a sense of peace that I had never known. Even though I had left the life multiple times, neither one settled into my bones like this one did. I asked Dean, “This feels right, doesn’t it?”

“If nothing else, this is karma finally not being an ass,” was Dean’s response.

I chuckled and said, “You know, now that you said that, shit is going to hit the fan.”

“Oh, yeah. But it was nice while it lasted,” he replied with a smirk.

—

When we arrived at the bunker, Dean and I both pulled out our phones, and sent texts to the people we loved. I was sure that neither of us knew where to start, and I think that had us both at a standstill. We both plopped down in the library and I suddenly said, “Start with our rooms, and then go from there?”

Dean looked up at me and nodded, needing some kind of direction. We both headed back, and began the process of packing. It was stressful and overwhelming, but it was also therapudic. It gave me a chance to think about the last few weeks and check in with myself and see how I was feeling. As I folded what felt like the millionth cheap flannel shirt, a realization came over me and struck me stupid for a moment. I had money now. We had been working at SHIELD in an official capacity for a few weeks and they had gotten our records expunged, and other files completely redacted, so the names Sam and Dean Winchester didn’t raise any eyebrows. SHIELD also felt it prudent to give us credit cards that weren’t under a fake name, and that were legit. Dean and I both couldn’t really process that yet, so we continued as we were. The card had sat unused in my wallet for weeks now, and as I sat on my bed, an idea struck me. I pulled out my wallet and took out all of the fake cards. No matter the name, date, or anything else, I pulled them all out and grabbed the scissors that had taken up residence on my desk. I chopped the cards into pieces and then began sorting through my clothes again, this time creating three piles: keep, toss, or donate. Most of my jeans remained, along with a few of my softest t-shirts, and I felt free enough that I was willing to toss most of the crap that I didn’t wear anymore, along with the itchy polyester dress shirts we had bought.

Once everything was sorted, I grabbed the cheap old backpack I had used for years after leaving Stanford and tossed all of the stuff that was in my “toss” pile into it. I added in the cheap briefcase I had also purchased when I started at Stanford, and went to go and find Dean. When I did find him, he was sitting on his bed, looking at the wall, but not really seeing it. Stuff was strewn around, and he looked overwhelmed. I knocked and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, “I just realized that we made it out Sammy. We have money and a life now. People love us somewhere, other than just Cas.”

I grinned and said, “I know. That’s why I’m taking this old ratty backpack with clothes in it and burning it. Anything you want to add to the pile?”

He looked at me and the wicked grin returned to his face. He grabbed everything that was strewn around, and we began the march to the outside of the bunker. We threw everything into a pile, and sprayed it with lighter fluid. After throwing a light on the pile, we watched everything burn. We felt as if we were finally getting out of the thing that had runied our life in more ways than one. Once the pile was nothing but ash, I heard the distinct sound of one of the SHIELD jets. I looked up and saw a slight distortion in the sky. I smiled and said to Dean, “Steve and Nat are here. Ready to get into the nitty gritty?”

He sighed, and said, “No, but I guess it’s now or never.”

I chuckled and headed over to the field where I sent them. I saw the jet in the field and couldn’t keep the smile off of my face. The jet opened up and I saw Steve, Nat, and a few other of the Avengers standing there. I began the trek to them and we met somewhere in the middle. I huggged them both, and asked, “So you felt you should bring the team?”

Steve blushed and said, “We thought it would be nice to see this place. You planning on telling SHIELD about it?”

“I want to, but Dean seems to think that it might be a bad idea. I see his point.”

He nodded and we walked back into the bunker and the Avengers were awed into silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam POV

Dean was standing at the bottom of the stairs, in the library, and said, “Welcome to Casa de Winchester. Tony should be here soon, and we will give the tour and show you what needs to be packed up and moved. Mostly books and a few odds and ends. Sam, should we bring the cursed objects or leave them here?”

I pondered for a moment and replied, “Let’s leave them. They were here and didn’t cause any trouble, so I think it will be okay. Come on guys, we can’t stand here all day.”

That statement got them moving and I was trailed after by Steve, Nat, Bruce, Clint, and Sam Wilson. Once we reached the library, eyes only got wider, and I said, “Oh, this isn’t even all of it. We haven’t had the chance to explore all of these rooms. I’m going to be packing in my room, but you can hang here until Tony comes. Dean is probably going to try and rope you into something. Don’t fall for it, or do, if you want. I’ll be back.”

As I headed back, I heard two sets of steps behind me and I assumed it was Nat and Steve. When we reached my room, I turned around and pulled them both close. I was used to having them around when I needed them, and them being so far away was harder on me than I had anticipated. We clung to each other for a while and I whispered, “Remind me not to leave again, okay?”

They both nodded and we separated. I continued to pick up other odds and ends while Steve and Nat peppered me with questions about the bunker. I explained what happened with Abbadon and Henry, and how we came to discover this place. Dean may have seen it more as a home than I did, but I still had a fondness for this place because I knew it held things that would help the world. I heard my phone ding after a few minutes, and it was Dean saying that Tony had arrived.

—

After packing for many hours, we were about ready. We had decided to take all of the books, Men of Letters files, and the herbs. We left all of the cursed objects, and took some of the more esoteric weapons that the Men of Letters had accumulated. After cleaning the kitchen and making sure that things were in order, we were ready to go. Dean had packed up the cars that the Men of Letters left, and I knew he and Tony were going to be wrenching on those junkers for a while. Steve, Nat, and I had remained pretty close together throughout this process, and we spoke in mostly hushed whispers. 

The Avengers and I boarded the quinjet, while Dean and Tony hopped into the Impala. Since Dean hated to fly, he would be going with Tony cross country, while I helped everyone unload, because I didn’t mind the flying. Also, it got me to stay with Nat and Steve. We huddled near the front of the jet while Clint piloted and the emotions I was feeling were all over the place. Steve and Nat could tell, I think, and they remained close and in contact with me, to help ground me in reality. I whispered, “I think tomorrow, I want to go shopping. I got rid of most of my clothes and should probably rectify that.”

Nat looked up at me with a very creepy smirk on her face. I looked to Steve and he said, “You said it. Sorry babe, I can’t help. I’ll come for moral support, but there isn’t much I can do when she get’s her claws in you.”

A small smile came to my face, and I looked to Nat and said, “Only a few hours. I need to get started setting up a command center and a place for all of this to go.”

Nat replied, “You know FRIDAY could scan all of this and have it in a database for you?”

“Sure, but for me looking through stuff is half the fun. I can have her scan it all, but I want to keep the physical copies and look through them when I need to. I’ll probably look through them as I’m putting them away because I haven’t had the chance to paruse them all yet,” I explained.

She nodded in understanding, and said, “Fine. We’ll go tomorrow morning to a few places for basics and while you’re organizing, I’ll go and get other stuff.”

I sighed and let her have it because I knew I wasn’t going to win this fight. What Nat wanted, Nat usually got. When the jet landed, we began the process of unloading the jet and Steve and Nat led me to a room that I hadn’t seen before. It had wall to wall file cabinets, and a wall of bookshelves. In the center of the room was a large electronic table and some monitors. I looked to Steve and he explained, “When you said you and Dean were going to be running an operation out of here, Nat and I figured you would want your own space. We have a control room we use, but we figured you would feel like you were intruding. So, Nat and I designed this place and Tony helped us make it a reality. Now, all you have to do is fill it up.”

I was beaming with happiness because Steve and Nat continued to surprise me.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam POV

The next morning, I was woken up to the sound of an alarm ringing. It was not the most welcome sound I had ever heard in my life, but I knew Nat was excited to take me out today, so I was willing to let it go, for now. Once I was up and dressed, I went to the kitchen to find Steve and Nat already up and whispering. They both heard me enter the room and their heads whipped in my direction. Their whispers stopped as soon as I was within earshot, and I asked, “You two are being way too conspiratorial for my liking. Once I eat, we can get going, but I’d like to be back here by mid-afternoon.”

They both grinned at me, and they were all teeth. Nods came my way, and I figured that was as much of an answer as I was going to get. Once I had eaten my breakfast, we loaded up into a black SUV, and that made me immediately nervous. But I decided to roll with it because I knew Nat was happy. As we drove through upstate New York, we spoke non-committally about the way mine and Dean’s command center was going to be organized. I had some ideas floating around in my head, but I would need to see what I had in order to finalize any plans that I was making.

We reached the city in record time, and Nat pulled into a parking garage that I assumed was SHEILD owned. Once we all had what we needed, we began our walking. The first store Nat dragged me into seemed to be a menswear shop. She explained that Tony was infamous for his parties and if I was going to be a contributing member of the Avengers, I had to look the part. I was stuffed into suit after suit, until Nat and Steve both agreed on a black one, and a deep grey one. Both were tailored after we decided on them, and they would be delivered to the facility when they were finished. Along with the suits, Steve helped me pick out dress shirts, and boy did I not know what I was missing with silk. They felt like heaven on my skin and I knew I could never go back to the crap I thought was good. While we did that, Nat was scrolling on her phone, and slowly parusing cufflinks for me. Although I almost never wore them, I figured I could trust Nat to do right by me. 

Once that was done, we trekked on and stopped at the flagship Macy's. It had eleven floors total, and I was immediately overwhelmed. We went floor by floor, starting with the Lower Level where we picked up a bunch of stuff that I needed. A lot of the men’s stuff was down there so we spent a lot of time parusing the area and Nat and Steve both helped me pick stuff out. From pyjamas, to sunglasses, I was covered completely. On the One Below level, we only went for a few things, but our cart was adding up and there were several assistants who were around to help us out. On the first floor we stopped at the jewelery section and I picked out a ridiculously expensive, but still tasteful watch, along with some other pieces that I liked, and also the fragrance section. We skipped some floors and when we reached the second floor, we found the sportswear section and I picked out a bunch of stuff that was more casual for mid-range everydaywear. Steve and Nat kept trying to convince me to buy more, but I told them that if they wanted to get stuff for me, they could, once I was headed back to the facility. We stopped in Men’s Denim on the third floor, Men’s Shoes and Men’s Active on the fourth floor, and Men’s Outerwear on the fifth floor.

By the time we were done, I was starving and exhausted, so we stopped at one of the restauraunts in the store, and ate something. Once that was done, I wanted to get back to the facility, so Nat called the garage and asked to have the car driven to meet us at the front of the store. We left with almost nothing, because all of it was being delivered to the facility soon. I hopped in, after giving Steve and Nat a kiss, and said, “Don’t go crazy. I don’t need much.”

They both nodded and had odd smiles on their faces, so I was unsure of what to think. 

—

I had been sorting through boxes for the last several hours and I had a small head ache, but I was fascinated at the same time. The Men of Letters were nothing if not thorough, and I had been putting the files in a few piles. They included, research, which meant that these files were for helping with cases, personnel, which meant that they were files on people, and organizations, which meant that they chronicled different organizations like The Thule society. The sorting was the least mind-numbing part of it, and then came the real organizing and researching the research. Mostly looking to see if there was anything that needed to be moved from one pile to another, checking if personnel were still alive, and seeing what information FRIDAY could come up with on some of the society’s that I had files on. 

Relief came in the form of FRIDAY’s voice when she said, “Mr. Winchester, Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff are requsting your presence in your room. They told me to tell you it was minorly urgent.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY. Tell them they’re a godsend, and I’m on my way,” I said to no one.

I left everything as it was and headed toward my room. It had become mine, Steve’s, and Nat’s, but that’s all semantics. When I walked in, I saw Steve and Nat sitting on the bed, and they were both looking excited and kind of like children. “Yes?” I asked.

“We brought you a little surprise. Go into the bathroom,” Steve said with a smile on his face.

I cocked my head at them and I could feel my eyebrows crinkling, but I knew Steve and Nat wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, so I went to the door and opened it. Out of no where, a brownish blob came running at me. My jaw fell open and I crouched down to catch the mass that was running at me full speed. I picked it up and turned around to face them. I realized that there was a puppy in my arms and asked, “How’d you find out?”

“A little birdy,” Nat said.

I didn’t care at this point, and I asked, “He or she?”

“He,” Steve replied.

I looked down at the adorable little German Sheppard puppy in my arms, and then asked, “Name?”

“Up to you,” they said at the same time.

I grinned and said, “I think I’m going to name him…” after thinking about it for a moment a name struck me, and I burst out laughing. I said, “I think I’m going to call him Moose.”

Nat and Steve looked confused, and I added, “Did I tell you about Crowley?”

They both nodded, and I said, “He called me Moose. As in Rocky and Bullwinkle.”

They both chuckled and Nat said, “I’m sure Dean will get a kick out of that.”

“Oh, I doubt it, but Crowley’s done and dusted and no one has called me that in a while. I figure it’s funny enough to be a good name, and he will serve as a minor reminder of where I come from. Huh Moose?” I asked the puppy. 

He yipped a little and licked my finger. I grinned like an idiot, and then decided to ask, “So other than the puppy, is there anything else you bought me?”

They both chuckled and Steve said, “You’ll just have to wait. Now, how goes the sorting?”

“Slowly. I organized them in piles, and now I have to make sure that everything is okay. Figure out if any of their personnel are still alive, and seeing if any of the organizations they have information on are still active. Also having to categorize the lore files is a bitch to do, but I’m feeling good. FRIDAY’s been helping me, and you guys coming came at the perfect time. So, thanks.”

“Not a problem. Tony texted and said that he and Dean would be back by the end of the day, so what do you say that we go back and help you how we can. Sound good? We’ll bring one of Moose’s beds with us and he can hang out,” Steve suggested.

“Sounds good to me, let’s go.”


	21. Chapter 21

Steve POV

Sam, Nat, and I were working in the new space to help Sam sort through the overwhelming amount of paperwork the Men of Letters had collected over the years. I was completely wowed by this because it all looked relatively familiar. The Men of Letters existed back when I was a scrawny little no one, and it was nice to know that even then people were fighting what was out there. Sam was looking through the Organization files he had sorted, while Nat and I were looking through the Lore pile. Sam wanted us to sort out anything that had a recipe for a spell, or anything of that sort of nature. After searching for hours, Moose perked his head up from the bed he was laying on, and Sam asked him, “Moose, who’s there?”

The little pup jumped up and ran over to Sam and then all three of us heard two sets of footsteps coming into the room. We saw Dean and Tony standing side by side, and they were staring at us. Dean had zeroed in on the puppy and his eyes seemed to harden and he asked, “Where did that come from?”

“It’s him, and he has a name. He came from Steve and Nat as a gift. They told me a little birdy told them. The only person here who knows how much I love dogs is you Dean, so don’t act like you didn’t tell them so I could get a dog,” he shot back at Dean.

Dean’s face fell a little and he said, “FIne. I may have mentioned it. What’s his name?”

Sam grinned his shit eating grin and said, “Moose.”

Dean paled for a moment and then burst out laughing. I don’t think I’d heard Dean laugh like that ever, and I have to admit, it was a lovely sound. Not as lovely as Sam’s by any means, but it was a great sound. Sam put the puppy on the floor and sent him over to Dean, who crouched down and caught the puppy in his hands. He was wiggling around in Dean’s hold, and he was doing his best to lick Dean everywhere. He said, “I wish I could still talk to animals.”

Nat and I looked over to Sam and he explained, “We worked a case once, where Dean drank something and he could hear all animals communicating. Our only witness was a dog. The spell made Dean act like a dog. It was hysterical. He asked me if he needed to lick my face. And he said he didn’t have the urge to sniff butts, but I saw him and the Colonel making eyes at a poodle.”

“Laugh it up, Sam,” Dean replied, sarcastically, “I seem to recall a yorkie that took a shining to you.”

Sam had the decency to blush red, and called, “Moose, come here.”

The puppy squirmed out of Dean’s hold and ran back to Sam. He sat in front of Sam’s hunched form and stared up with those big brown eyes. I could see Sam practically melting at his gaze and I knew we were all getting tired, so I said, “How about we call it a night, and we’ll come back to this monstrosity tomorrow. I’m hungry, and I’m sure some of Sam’s things have arrived from the store.”

Dean looked confused, and then a slow smile fell on his face, and he said, “Did you go shopping today, Sammy?”

“So? What’s it to you? I have the money, might as well make good use of it. Yes, I did and I bought a lovely Rolex watch, and silk shirts, so shut up, jerk.”

“Whatever, bitch. I’m hungry, so let’s eat,” Dean muttered.

Tony, meanwhile had been watching this interaction occur and I had never in my life seen him so quiet. Dean seemed to dwarf him not only in size, but in the amount of room he took over. Dean’s aura and ego seemed to be larger than Tony’s. His swagger and confidence could suck the energy out of a room, and I’m sure Sam was glad he didn’t have to spend all of his time with the largeness of Dean’s personality. It must have been exhausting.


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha POV

After leaving Sam and Dean’s new command center, we all headed to the kitchen on order to find something to eat. The kitchen was near the facility’s entrace, so at the dining table was a pile of bags and packages. I grinned at the large pile, and when I looked to Sam, he looked immediately overwhelmed. I could tell he was going to spend a lot of time just looking at stuff, and so I took it upon myself, while everyone else was making dinner, to take Sam’s things back to our room so he could sort through them on his own time. After Sam had left, Steve and I bought a few more things for him, but really we were focused on getting Moose. Dean had told us a while ago that Sam had always wanted a dog through their childhoods and even through their adult life, but he couldn’t stand them, so he always said no. So, Steve and I knew it would be a nice surprise for him to get one. When we walked into the adoption center, there were so many dogs to choose from, and when we saw Moose, we knew he was Sam’s dog. He was sitting in the corner of the room, ignoring everyone else. He was an adorable little guy and we knew that he would take a shining to Sam.

As I was putting packages and dress bags and other odds and ends on Sam’s bed, my mind was reeling with the idea that I had not only one amazing man to love me, but two. And thanks to Castiel, I had been given what I had desired most in my life. While I never would have admited it to myself before, I was angry at the Red Room for taking away something that was so personal to me. I was furious that they felt that they had the right to do that to me. I sat down on the bed and let that fury and anger roll over me. It was the first time in a long time that I had actually allowed myself to feel something, and it was a refreshing change from the repression that I had practiced up to that point in my life.

There was a knock at my door, and Sam called, “Nat? You okay?”

I pushed down my anger, and replied, “I’m fine. You can come in.”

The door opened and when I saw Sam’s tall frame I nearly barreled him over trying to get to him. He wrapped his arms around me and said, “So not fine. What’s up?”

A few tears fell from my eyes and I told him, “I’m just realizing how lucky I am to have you and Steve, and how angry I am at the Red Room and what they did to me.”

He moved us over to the bed and he sat down and said, “Okay. I’m glad you’re giving yourself permission to feel something. Now, do you have any information on the Red Room and whether it is still active?”

I shook my head no, but added, “All I know is that I think the Red Room was run by HYDRA, which is what SHIELD is trying to take down now.”

“Okay. FRIDAY? Can you begin compiling any information you have on HYDRA and the Red Room? Also keep this information between the three of us. If Steve asks, let him know, but don’t tell him if other people are around.”

“Of course, Mr. Winchester,” is FRIDAY’s response.

“What did you do that for?” I asked.

“Well, I want to help and sometimes lore and Supernatural creatures can get old, so I figured I could provide a little extra help.”

I smiled and said, “Thanks, Sam. Now, I’m sure we’re being waited on.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we are,” was his respose.

When we walked back into the room, Steve, Moose, Dean, and Tony were sitting around the table, chatting and eating. Well, actually, Moose was sitting on the floor next to Steve, sleeping. The three of them were chatting amicably, which surprised both Sam and I, I think. We sat down and began chatting along with them. Dinner passed without issue, and slowly all of the Avengers walked in and saw the food and joined. They all patted Moose on the head after we explained what he was doing here, and the evening continued on in a normal way, or as normal as life ever got for us in the Avengers.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean POV

Sam and I were sitting in the space that had been designated to us, and we were still organizing. It had been a week since we moved, and I was exhausted. Moose sat in his bed by the door, and Sam and I worked silently, with quiet music playing in the background. As I was putting aside a file to move on to another one, my phone began ringing. I looked to see who was calling, and it was an unknown number. I looked to Sam and asked, “Unknown number. Should I answer?”

Not looking up, he replied, “Ask FRIDAY if she can trace the call.”

“Mr. Winchester, it appears this call is coming from somewhere in Kansas,” FRIDAY answered without my having to ask.

I nodded, and picked up the phone. “Yeah?”

“Is this Dean Winchester?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Who wants to know?” I asked.

“There is an interested party, who wants to meet you and your brother,” the voice replied.

“I’m gonna need a little more to go on.”

“I was asked to call with discression. I can’t tell you more unless you agree to meet with my client,” was the response.

“One sec.”

I looked to Sam and asked, “Won’t tell me who it is, and they have a boss or something who wants to meet with us.”

Sam sighed looked up and asked, “FRIDAY, does the voice on the other end sound familiar to you?”

“Not to me, but ask Boss or someone else.”

He nodded and asked, “You’re recording the call, yeah?”

Her response was as dry as I was expecting, “Mr. Winchester, was I born yesterday?”

I chuckled and Sam glared at me. “Say you’ll meet with them. But set the meeting close to here. We might consider bringing a few of the Avengers with us.”

I nodded and put the phone to my ear. “We’ll meet you. But, you meet on our terms.”

“Fine. Where and when?”

“Next week in Manhattan. Grand Central Station,” I said, not allowing there to be an inch of give on my voice.

There was a pause on the end of the phone, and then a reply, “I’ll be wearing black and have a silver case.”

“Great.” I hung the phone up and asked, “FRIDAY, do you have coordinates where the call was coming from?”

“It seems that they were calling was Lebanon, Kansas. I can’t get a read on where exactly, but based on what I grabbed from the SHIELD jet, it seems to be near your bunker,” was her response.

For the first time since we had sat down that morning, Sam looked up and his face looked a little pale. I was tense and on edge and I asked, “FRIDAY, can you get the team? Send them here.”

“No problem, Mr. Winchester. They’ll be here soon.”


	24. Chapter 24

Sam POV

When the Avengers filed into the room, I think they could tell something was going on, because Steve and Nat came and sat by me, and Tony went to sit by Dean. Everyone else was quiet and sat down and looked at us. “FRIDAY, play the call,” Dean asked.

The call played through the room, and when it ended, no one looked like they wanted to say anything so I took it upon myself and asked, “That voice sound familiar to anyone?”

No one seemed to speak up, but Tony shifted a little in his seat. “Tony, something you want to share with the class?” I asked.

He sighed and said, “That sounded like an old business partner of mine. Years ago, I was approached by a British company, and they wanted me to make specific weapons for them. They wanted something to shoot a silver powder, and a few other very specific hand held weapons. Didn’t tell me who they worked for or why they needed it, but they told me they fought in the shadows.”

Dean and I made eye contact, and he was tense. “Sounds like hunters to me. But who in the hell would want to talk to us from Britain?” I muttered to myself.

“FRIDAY, can you look and see if there is anything on a Men of Letters in Britain?” I asked.

“Of course, Mr. Winchester.”

While she was doing that, Dean was explaining what he had set up with the person on the phone. Everyone looked a little pissed off, but he wasn’t budging and I think everyone had learned by now that if they were going to argue with Dean, it wasn’t going to end well for them. As they discussed, I thought about what the hell someone from Britain could want with Dean and I. As thoughts roiled around in my head, FRIDAY’s voice interupted with, “Mr. Winchester, I seem to have found a lot of information on a Men of Letters in Britain. It appears they are very active and have kept the monster related deaths down to almost nothing in Britain over the last several decades. If you don’t mind, it sounds like they may have heard what has been going on here and want to talk to some Americans about it. Their first thought would be to go to the Men of Letters, and when they found no one there, I’m sure they started doing research.”

“FRIDAY, you’re probably right, but the only thing is the person knew Dean by name. Dean and I, after we came here, were scrubbed clean, so we shouldn’t bring anything up that is unusual. Unless they had been doing prior research, there is no way they would know who we were after we came here,” I replied. Everyone was staring at me, including Dean, but while everyone else looked surprised, Dean looked royally pissed off. I hadn’t seen this look on his face in a long time.

Steve inerjected, “If I may, I think it might be best to start thinking of a strategy. We need to be prepared for anything. I was thinking Clint and Wilson could take high positions, scan for patterns and other things, while Nat, myself, and Wanda could be in civilians. Bruce and Tony could remain here and run comms, and Sam and Dean would obviously show up as they normally would and do as they usually would. If your theory is correct Sam, they’ll know you’re there the minute you walk in. Tony, I want you to do a sweep of the station before we get there and then when we arrive we’ll do another sweep. Keeping eyes opened for anything suspicious. Good?”

We all looked around and no one seemed to have an argument with Steve’s plan. So, I guess next week we were going to Grand Central Station to presumably meet with the British Men of Letters.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam POV

When we walked in to Grand Central Station, I was a mess of nerves. I felt a little better with the pistol at my back and the knife in my boot, but I was still a mess. Dean was nervous too, but he was better at hiding it than I was. As I scanned the crowd, I immediately picked out Steve, Nat, and Wanda. I settled a little more with the knowledge that they were here, and the ear piece in my ear helped too. As we settled into the rhythm of the station, Dean and I grabbed a seat at a bench. We sat down next to each other and kept eyes open.

The comms were silent, and that made me feel better, but at the same time, I felt on edge. Just as I was about to shift, I heard Clint over comms say, “Sam, don’t move. Dean shift your position a few inches to your left. Steve, Nat, we got an unknown at your 12 o’clock with something aimed at Sam’s head. This was a set up.”

I did as asked, and I heard Dean shift further away from me. I whispered, “Clint, can you see who it is?”

“It looks like a man. Seems to be wearing a suit, and his hands are covered. Can’t make heads or tails of the weapon he is carrying, but it looks sort of non-lethal. He isn’t out to kill you if that makes you feel any better,” was the response.

“It doesn’t, but thanks.”

Dean said to me, “Sam, does that woman look a little too cozy where she is? Six o’clock, blonde-ish.”

I slowly turned my head and looked where Dean had directed and I saw a woman sitting with a cup of tea or something and her attention seemed to be focused on that, but I knew better. All of her attention was on us and I was immediately on edge. “Wanda, our six o’clock, blonde. Anything you can get from her?” I asked.

There was a few second pause, and she replied, “She’s here for you. Anything you want from me?”

“Nah. Let her be. Steve, Nat, anything on the man?” I asked.

“He’s advancing. He wants to be closer. I think he and this woman know each other. While he is focused on you, he is also focused in the direction of this woman,” was Nat’s reply.

“Hold,” Clint called, “Woman in black with a silver case, brown hair, your three o’clock. Heading right for you.”

Dean and I both looked and we saw the woman Clint was talking about. Dean frowned and I was wound tight like a spring. As she approached, she placed the silver case in front of us, and handed a card to me. She left, and I whispered, “Wilson, I need analysis of this thing. Can you do it?”

Seconds later he replied, “It’s rigged. Don’t open it. I’m going to call the bomb squad and have it taken care of. Your guy has stopped, I think because he expects you to open it. Sam, kneel down and mime opening it. It’s rigged with a knock out gas. Mime opening it, and then pass out. Dean, when he goes down, do as you would if Sam passed out. They’ll come to you. Sam, be ready. That woman’s attention hasn’t left you in the last five minutes.”

I took a deep breath and stood up. The briefcase was fairly small, but I moved it to it’s flat bottom and mimed opening it. A second later, I closed my eyes and fell to the floor. I heard the commotion start throughout the station and I could feel Dean’s hands all over me. Steve and Nat’s voices over the comms helped me stay calm, and I heard Wilson say, “Sam, hold for three more seconds, you got company at your six, now!”

My eyes snapped open and I aimed at my six. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks and Dean had the man in the suit in his crosshairs. He was deadly calm, and I knew when Dean was in this head space, he had no forgiveness. He said, “Clint? How we looking?”

“All seems okay. Steve and Nat have gotten all of the civilians out and Wanda has the woman who dropped the briefcase detained. Bomb squad is here, and they’re on their way in. Wilson and I are on the way down. Steve and Nat are coming in too. Bruce, Tony, how we looking?” was the response.

“All seems peachy. Come pack in one piece, yeah?” Tony’s voice said.

“Will do, Tony,” Dean replied.

I looked to the woman in front of me, and she had a calculated look on he face. She was looking not at me, but over my shoulder, I figure at the man behind me, that Dean had in his sights. I heard the door open and the stomps of boots. I relaxed only slightly, and I saw the SWAT uniforms coming in. I heard another door open and suddenly the room was filled with SWAT and the Avengers. Steve and Nat were standing with me, and Wanda had her woman frozen. Cint and Wilson joined Dean and it seemed like we were at a stand still. I decided to say, “So, you three thought you could come and get us?”

The woman said, “We’re here to help you.”

“Really? Because this doesn’t seem like help. This seems like you want to take us out. So, sorry to burst your bubble, lady, you’ve failed. Now, we’re going to lower our weapons, but one wrong move will make you regret that,” I replied, voice calm. I lowered my pistol, and asked Steve, “You got cuffs?”

He handed over a pair of metal hand cuffs, and I walked over to the woman, and checked her for weapons. I took off her black suit jacket, and searched her. I came away with a few knives and a small gun. Once she was stripped of all weapons, I cuffed her and was handed a bag. It felt a little inhuman, but it was our only option. I placed the black bag over her head. Steve and Nat led her out, while I picked up all of her weapons and looked to Dean. His pistol was down and he was searching the other man. It seemed like he was more armed than she was, but it only took Dean a few minutes to disarm him and get him cuffed and bagged. Dean let Clint and Wilson take him out and he looked back at me. I nodded and took a look at the card that the woman had handed Dean. I pulled out my phone and said, “FRIDAY, please trace and record this call.”

“Got it, Mr. Winchester.”

I dialled the number, and after a few rings a voice answered with, “Mick Davies.”

“Huh. Glad to know you still have manners, unlike your colleagues,” was my response.

I looked to Dean and he mouthed, “Calling from somewhere in the city. FRIDAY can’t get a read.”

I nodded and said, “So looks like you’re here to check if the job was done.”

“Mick” replied, “Well, it seems that I’ve underestimated you. I can assume this is one of the Winchesters?”

“Assume all you want. You’re not getting your colleagues back until you show yourself. If you want to set up a time to meet, fine. Otherwise, we will do what is necessary in order to get information from your people, and I’m sure you don’t want that,” was my patronizing reply.

The other end of the line was silent, but I could hear the breathing. “Fine. Meet me—“

“I didn’t say you could set up the location. I will send you coordinates when we’re ready to meet with you.”

I hung up the phone, and Dean and I left the building. Steve, Nat, Wanda, Clint, and Wilson were waiting right outside the building. We nodded and that was enough for them. We left the station and began the trip back to the facility. Our three hostages has been put in the cargo hold, and that seemed apt. When we landed, Bruce and Tony were standing in the landing bay waiting. Dean walked over to Tony and hugged him tight, while I was met with a very excited Moose. I laughed out loud and gave him a few good rubs.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve POV

After our adventures at Grand Central, we decided to leave Sam and Dean alone with the hostages. I had FRIDAY running facial recognition on them the moment they were in the room, and she was busy looking for that. Dean had a set to his jaw that put me on edge, but if anything calmed me down, it was Sam’s calm demeanor. Myself and the rest of the Avengers were sitting in the control room watching from the monitors as Sam and Dean paced about the room our hostages were being held in. The room didn’t have audio, but I could tell Dean was itching to punch someone. Sam had a determined set to his face, and I knew he was at his wits end. But, if I knew one thing about Sam it was that he was endlessly patient. He spent a year and a half in hell with Lucifer and Michael. If anyone could get answers out of these people, it was him. He sent Dean out of the room, and we all jumped at the sound of the door slamming. Dean walked in and he was like a caged animal. Tony went to him and they both left the room. My eyes were glued to the monitor, where I saw Sam take a seat on the floor, and not do anything else. It sucked that we had no audio, but I figure he was saying something.

Sam POV

After Dean left the room, I looked at the three hostages, and said, “I already spoke to your boss Mick. He’s eagerly awaiting my call to set up a time to meet. Now, he won’t get anything from me until you tell me what you’re here for. I’m assuming because you knew Dean by name, that you’ve done your research. If you know our history, there are times when Dean and I have disapeared. The first time Dean disapeared was when he went to hell. He is one of the best torturers I know. He was trained by some of the best in hell and he was the one to break the first seal on Lucifer’s cage. The first time I went missing, well, I was possessed by Lucifer and I was able to re-gain control and throw he and I, plus Michael into the cage. Now, my body came out pretty soon after it went in, but my soul was down there for over a year and a half. It’s taken some time for me to process everything that happened to me, but now, I can remember it all without much problem. So, if you think what Dean could do to you is bad, well, I’m worse. Dean spent a year in Purgatory and a year with the Mark of Cain. You should have done better research. We’ve taken down some of the biggest bads there are, and we’re still around. We’ve been told that there have been almost no monster related deaths in Britain in forever, and I hope you’re plan wasn’t to come here and try to convince us to work with you. If that was the case, I hope you know that you will fail. American hunters are some of the most stubborn sons of bitches in the world, and a pretty accent and a pantsuit aren’t going to help you’re cause. After I meet with Mick, I reccomend you leave here and never return, and if you do, you might just see how bad I am. Now, I’m going to go, and I want you to think about what I’ve said. I’ll be back soon.”

I left the room and when I walked into the control room and Steve, Nat, and all of the Avengers, minus Tony were standing there. I cleared my throat, and they all looked up. Nat asked, “What did you say? They look a little green.”

I smirked and said, “Just reminded them who they’re dealing with. They’ve done their research, but no one really knows what happened to Dean and I when there are gaps unless we tell them. I just made sure that they knew that I was tortured by the Devil. I’ll go back soon and check in and see if anyone wants to tell me anything. If that doesn’t work, I’ll start thinking of ways to force them. I’m going to snag a nap, and when I wake up, I’ll check in.”

Steve and Nat nodded, and everyone else looked a little gobsmacked. I turned and left, heading to the bedroom where Moose was waiting for me. I fell onto the bed with a sigh and he curled into me. His soft fur and rhythmic breathing helped me relax after a stressful morning, and I was glad he was around. My eyes fluttered closed, and I dreamt of Britain and Lucifer. It wasn’t restful, but it helped for me to deal with the fact that I might have to use what Lucifer did to me against someone, even when I swore I wouldn’t.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam POV

After waking up from my nap, I went back to the control room, with Moose following close behind, and saw Steve and Nat still sitting at the monitors. They must have heard my footsteps, because their heads turned at the same time, and the looks on their faces were a little drawn. “You both have the bad news look on your faces,” I told them.

They both sighed and Steve said, “They’ve been silent the whole time you’ve been gone. FRIDAY gave us some info and it wasn’t particularly comforting. You sure you want to know?”

I nodded and they both proceeded to tell me all about the three people in the room. Two of them, Arthur Ketch and Lady Antonia Bevell, were in the upper eschelons of the British Men of Letters, and while one was a researcher and the other a killer, they were both dangerous. The part where my ears perked up is when I realized that they had slept together and Lady Bevell got pregnant. While I don’t doubt that the two of them had a contentious relationship, I did know that parents would do anything to protect their children. Armed with new information, I went back into the room and sat down on the floor in front of them.

“So?” I asked, “Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to force it out of you?”

The brunette looked pale and shaky, so I looked at her first and said, “You seem like a lackey, so if you tell me what you know, I’d be willing to tell Mick you did nothing wrong, and you could go back to the Men of Letters without any tarnish on your name.”

She stared at me for a moment and before I could say anything else, she blurted out, “The old men want to kill you. They think you and your brother are monsters. They also think that American hunters are stupid rednecks. That’s all I know. I came with Lady Bevell because she needed my skills to help her get to you and your brother.”

I nodded and stood up. I walked over to her and punched her, hard, in the face, causing her to pass out. I went back to my spot on the floor, and asked the other two, “Anything else you want to add? Because I have all of the American Men of Letters' information right here with me. We moved it out of the bunker so we could stay where we are. So if you think I won’t find a way to get the truth out of you, then you are sorely mistaken.”

They both looked at me, and I could tell they had discussed something between them. Their eyes were dead inside, and so I decided to bring out my secret weapon. “So, it seems like neither of you are going to tell me anything, so I’m going to have to fight dirty. One of the benefits of working with the Avengers is having access to Tony Stark’s AI. Now, she told me that you both are in the higher eschelons of the Men of Letters. She also revealed to me that you were in a relationship for a while. Now, that wouldn’t have been news to me, but I found out that you had a son together. Now, I’m not one to go after a child, but when I looked into some of the British Men of Letters’ policies, I found out that fraternization within the ranks is so strongly forbidden, you could be thrown out of the society. Now, you can tell me what you know, and no one will know but me, or you can not tell me what you know, and I will tell Mick Davies about all of it and your son will lose both of his parents. Now, who’s going to be the first to talk?”

While I had been talking, I noticed both of them tense up, and they tried to keep their faces steady, but Lady Bevell’s face was giving me everything I needed. After I finished, before I could stand up she said, “We are trying to recruit American hunters, and give them the resources we have. America has gone to shit hunting wise and we wanted to try and help. The old men wanted us to take you out because you two seem to be the root of the problem. We figured once you were truly dead, we could get them to trust us.”

“Perfect,” I replied. “Thank you, Miss Bevell. As for you, Mr. Ketch, I might just have my way with you for fun. You had a gun pointed at my head, so I figure I should pay you back for that.”


	28. Chapter 28

Steve POV

When Sam came back out of the room, he looked pissed. I couldn’t tell what he was pissed at, but based on what I could tell of the conversation that they had in the room, someone was after them. Sam sat down at the table that we had set up, and I looked over to Natasha and silently asked her what to do. “Sam? Everything okay?” she asked.

“No. Their higher ups are after us because they want to bring their methods to the states. I figure we bring the fight to them. I’ll meet with Mick Davies and take him hostage and then bring the four of them plus Dean and I to England so they’re on the defensive. I hate being on the defensive if I don’t have to,” Sam said, and I could see the fire in his eyes. It made me nervous, but I also knew that there was no way Sam would change his mind. I looked to Nat for some more help, and she said, “Sam, why don’t we come with you when you meet with Mick and then we can head straight for England. I’ll get Dean while you make the call and Steve can make sure we have everything we need to launch an attack. I don’t think the British Men of Letters know what’s about to hit them.”

The grin on Sam’s face was creepy and unsettling, but I knew he was going to get what he wanted. We all stood up and Sam pulled out his phone while I left to start packing up and Nat left to grab Dean. I didn’t want to leave Sam alone, but it was going to have to happen in order for us to succeed.

—

Sam POV

After Steve and Nat left the room, I pulled out my phone and called Mick. FRIDAY was tracing the call as usual, and after three rings, there was an answer, “Mick Davies.”

“Mr. Davies. I hope you’re well. We’re going to have a little meeting soon. I want you to meet me at the coordinates I will send you, and if you bring anyone, I will not hesitate to shoot you.” I hung up the phone and sent him the coordinates to some of the forested area near the facilities. I knew he would still come with backup, so I asked FRIDAY to get Clint to take them out before we moved in. I wandered to the jet bay, where Steve, Nat, and Dean were waiting. They looked a little on edge and I was right there with them.

When we were on the jet, Steve passed Dean and I each a set of tactical gear. There was a pair of black cargo pants, a black tight fitting top, boots, and a kevlar vest. There were some masks that were included, but Dean and I didn’t need them because Mick already knew who we were. Dean and I both strapped as many weapons to our bodies as we could. We both knew this might end in a fire fight, and neither of us wanted to go in unprepared. When we were all seated, Dean and I had our minds set on a strategy for handling this: no mercy. The British Men of Letters were not going to survive this, and that was exactly what we wanted.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam POV

When the jet landed at the coordinates I had given Mick, everyone was on high alert. Dean and I were both wired, and I knew Steve and Nat were just as anxious as we were because this was all unknown. None of us knew what we were walking into, and it was stressful. As the ramp lowered, Clint’s voice came over the comms and he said, “You are not all clear. He has brought an army with him. Be prepared for it. I’m going to go back to the facility and round everyone up so we can get going. Anything you guys need?”

Dean replied, “Bring any ammo you have and make sure you’re well stocked.”

I replied, “Tell everyone to get ready for no mercy. This is going to end in nothing good, and if they aren’t willing to have no mercy then they should stay behind.”

Nat and Steve had nothing to add, so we exited the jet and began discussing strategy. We knew having Nat and Steve was to our advantage, so we put the both of them in good hiding places. We closed up the jet and made sure it was completely cloaked in the forest. We didn’t want anything to give away our hand too soon. All three of our hostages had been given a sedative, so they wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. Dean and I stood in position and we heard footsteps coming through the trees. We were both poised and ready to shoot, and what approached as we readied ourselves was certainly not what we were expecting, and much more than Clint had described.

What emerged was a full tactical team and in the middle of them all was a well dressed man in a suit. When they reached the clearing, the group separated and Mick stepped out of the circle of men. Before he could say anything, I said, “Didn’t I tell you to come alone?”

“Did you really expect me to listen to that?” was his snarky reply.

I sighed heavily, and said, “Well, you asked for it.” I raised my pistol and took my first shot. Dean was already letting one rip, and I knew Steve and Nat had people in their sights. None of us were willing to let this go on for any longer, no matter what it took. They were trying to shoot back at us, and a few of them landed a couple of lucky shots, but we were wearing full kevlar vests and the pants that we were wearing had built in armoring in them. Nothing was stoping us from this mission. As we took out the group, Mick was looking around with mounting horror on his face. We all knew he knew that he was wildly out gunned, even though he had more men than we did. Once the shooting was over, only Mick was left standing, and he was covered in sprays of blood. I repeated, “Now you understand why I asked you to come alone.”

His eyes were wide as saucers, and Nat and Steve were making their approach from what I could hear. When they arrived, Mick’s eyes got wider, if that was possible, and he was staring at us as if we had grown three heads. Dean and I both had wicked grins on our faces, and I said into the comms, “Clint, status?”

He replied, “Myself, Falcon, Tony, and Wanda are en route. You?”

“We’re good here. Just gotta dose up our prisoner, and we’ll be on our way. Let me know if you run into any snags.”

“Will do, Sam,” was his reply.

Mick was still trying to gather himself, as Dean walked up and stuck a needle into his neck. He went down unceremoniously, and none of us were there to catch him as he fell. He deserved it. Steve went to retreive him, while Nat got the cloaking off the jet and Dean and I went to check on our other hostages. Mr. Ketch and Lady Bevell were both awake, but their lackey was still sound asleep. “We’re going to London right now. You can tell us now where we’re going in London, or I have an entire flight to convince you to tell me. Either way, I get what I want.”

The two of them looked between each other, and neither of them spoke a word. Dean and I both put our guns to the side and pulled out an angel blade each and I had the Demon knife, while Dean had the large blade he had gotten from Cain. I approached Lady Bevell, while Dean approached Mr. Ketch and we both began to carve into them. Neither one of us wanted to resort to torture, but we knew it was a means to an end. As we carved, they made a lot of noise, but none of it was coordinates or even an address. We knew Mick was upstairs getting interrogated by Natasha, so we figured if this didn’t work, we could get it from him. We had both agreed that even if this torture didn’t give us anything, it would be enjoyable and that was enough for us. I heard over the comms from Nat, “We’re not getting anything up here. How’s it going down there?”

“About the same,” I replied, “Any wounds yet?”

“Nope, but there are about to be. Steve is piloting while I do this.”

“Thank you,” I replied, not wanting Steve to see this side of me or Nat.

As we continued to carve, blood was seeping out of them faster than we would have liked. Dean prayed to Cas and within an instant, he was right in the hold with us and without missing a beat, he healed them and we went back to doing our thing. Each time it looked like they were on the edge, Cas healed them and we both knew that they weren’t going to last the rest of this. I said, “So, we can keep going in circles, or I can have Cas show you his true form while he gets the information from you. Either way, you end up dead. The British Men of Letters is going to be no more when we’re done with it. So, you can cooperate with us now and have a short death or prolong this even more. Up to you, because Dean and I could do this all day.”

They looked between each other again, and Lady Bevell was the first to blurt out, “Look up Kendricks. That’s where the base is.”

Mr. Ketch looked simply murderous, and then it dawned on me that Lady Bevell was a parent. I looked to Castiel and told him, “Kill him, and alter her memories. She has a son and I want them to live an ordinary life. Make sure she doesn’t remember anything, and we can send her and her son on their way.” Dean and I left the room, and we headed up to the larger part of the jet.

“Nat? We’re good. We got the info we needed. You can leave him be,” I said into comms.

“FRIDAY, can you look up a Kendricks for me?” Dean asked as I said this.

“Already going Mr. Winchester. I’ll get this info to the other jet and I will pilot you there myself."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, and that this is short. I've been in transition, and some crazy things have happened and I can't find any inspiration to write. Forgive me. Also we're at almost 1000 hits! Holy cow! Thank you all!

Steve POV

Landing in London was a shock. Because Clint and the rest had arrived before us, they secured cars so we could go to Kendricks without a problem. If we couldn't get the cars, we would have walked, but I think it would have caused a scene. The majority of the Avengers, along with two civilians would have made international news, and this was meant to be a more stealth mission. We all loaded up with weapons, while Tony flew ahead and got the lay of the land. Our one remaining hostage was all dosed up in the cargo hold. Sam promised we would return her, but we never promised when. As we drove through London, I could practically hear Sam thinking. I asked, "Sam? You good?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. I don't want to kill anyone I don't have to, but I get the feeling they're not going to give me a choice. Dean doesn't really have as many qualms about it, but I really don't want to have to do anything that isn't necessary."

"Then we won't. We'll go in super stealth mode, and take the building hostage. We'll get everyone in one room and weed out the ones that we can use and figure out what to do with the ones we can't," I said, trying to calm Sam down.

He nodded, and I said into the comms, "Everyone get that?"

I got affirmatives and Tony said, "They're building seems to have incredibly high security, and there seems to be a funky energy that the suit is picking up on."

Before I could even say anything, Sam said, "Wards. Helps keep out baddies. Shouldn't bother any of you. Might twinge with Dean or I, but we should be able to come through them because we're all human. Can you hack the building's security and keep them in?"

"Sam, why do you ask dumb questions?"

"Tony, I ask because I don't know," was Sam's exasperated reply. 

"Yes, I can hack the system and keep them in. But it will alert them to our presence."

"Alright. We'll let you know when we're there, and then you can do it and we'll head in," Sam confirmed.

As we kept driving, I felt everyone shift into work mode. We were feeling pretty casual in the car, and I knew that once we got to Kendricks, we were going to be all business. The drive was longer than I expected, but at the same time I was distracted by Sam's loud thinking and Natasha's pensive face. When the car stopped in front of the building, Tony's voice came over the comms and he said, "Sam, you let me know when it's go time."

"Will do, Tony. When we are all inside, I don't want them knowing you're here. I want them to think Dean and I are better equipped than we are. Do your best not to be seen, yeah?" Sam confirmed.

After getting affirmations from everyone, we all unloaded from the car, and got into our positions. This was going to be one hell of a shock to the British Men of Letters.


	31. Chapter 31

Sam POV

After arriving at Kendricks, I said into my comm, "Tony, light them up."

"On it, Sam."

Before I could even blink, Tony sent out some kind of pulse and I saw the building go dark. I took that as my cue to go in, so we did. Dean and I led the troops through the front door, and we were assaulted by the noise of confusion and even fear. The grin on my face was both feral and completely wicked. Each Avenger knew what they were doing, so Dean and I immediately headed to where we knew there was going to be the most activity. Once we arrived in the room, all of the people were looking around in confusion, but not going anywhere. I said, "Tony, can we get lights at our location?"

Seconds later, the lights flicked back to life, and the looks on the faces of the British Men of Letters would sustain us for a long time. I asked, "So, who's idea was it to come after us?"

They all stared back at us, blinking owlishly. I sighed and said, "Please don't make me ask again. We're rounding up your colleagues and I'd like to avoid shooting them as much as possible. We've already shot Arthur Ketch, and made Lady Antonia Bevell forget everything she knows. I'd like to be able to do the latter for some of you."

They continued to stare back at us, and Dean finally said, "Hello? Winchesters with guns here? We don't wait long, especially when our lives have been threatened."

That seemed to break them from their trance, and one young woman who was standing pretty close to us said, "We were just told to find you. We didn't get details on what they were going to do with you, or why they wanted to find you."

I looked to Dean and then asked, "Do you know who wanted to find us?"

She looked around at her colleagues and whispered, "The old men. But I don't know where they are or what they want with you."

Dean then asked, "Hey everyone, status?"

Over the comms I got replies from everyone, and they were all some version of the same thing, which was, we've got nothing. We both sighed and Dean said, "Cas? We need you."

Moments later he popped in and immediately knew what needed to be done. He put all of the people in the room to sleep and said, "I assume you need me to look into them?"

We nodded and I added, "Don't kill them unless they've killed someone first."

Cas looked grim and replied, "Sorry to break this news to you, Sam, but they've all killed someone. It was the final test for them to get into this organization. If you'd like I can look into their character and see if there is a possibility of them being rehabilitated."

Dean and I had a silent conversation with our eyes and faces and then I asked, "Steve, thoughts?"

He replied, "I don't know Sam. Some people can be fixed and some can't. If you want my opinion, even if they didn't do anything to you directly, it seems that this organization works on obedience. What happens the next time they deem someone not worthy? We need to nip this in the bud, and the only way to do that is to end it all. It's harsh, but sometimes it's the only option."

I knew Steve was right, but I still didn't want to do it. I looked to Dean and Cas and whispered, "Please make it fast. I'm going to look and see if I can find anything of use."

I left the room, and tried to ignore what I knew was happening in there. As I wandered the halls I was struck by not only the beauty of Kendricks, but the sheer amount of space that they had. This place was huge, and I'm sure it contained some incredible lore and other incredible items and objects. I just needed to find either a manifest or some type of catalog of all of the books and objects that were contained here. If it was up to me, I'd stay here forever, but I wanted to get back home to New York. I was missing it already, and we hadn't even been here a full day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters have been written. Hopefully they'll be up in the next few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment below! :)


	32. Chapter 32

Steve POV

After giving Sam my opinion on what he should do, I knew he wasn't going to take it well. So, I switched over to a private channel and said, "Sam, switch over to channel two please?"

"Will do," he replied, and then, "Steve? Everything okay?"

"I was going to ask you that. I know you don't like killing."

He chuckled humorlessly, and replied, "I'll be fine. They deserve it, I guess, but I don't like it."

"I know. Anything else going on in that big brain of yours?"

"I don't know. There is so much knowledge here, and I don't know what to do with it," he replied, awe clear in his voice.

"Well, I'm sure I could talk to SHIELD and get some agents here and have them working with you to begin categorizing and figuring out what is here," I suggested.

I could kind of feel him smile over the comms and he said, "I know, but I don't want to leave you and Nat. I missed you when we went to the bunker and that was only for a little bit."

I smirked and replied, "Who said Nat and I wouldn't be with you? We're both SHIELD, and you and the rest of the cataloguers are going to need some kind of protection. I bet we could swing bringing everyone here with us."

The other end of the line was silent, and then Sam said, "Wow, I'm a dummy."

I laughed and said, "No you're not. Sometimes you just get wrapped up in your own head about things. It's one of the reasons I think you're so fantastic. But, sometimes it can prevent you from seeing the big picture. That's why I'm here. Now, do you want to keep exploring, or go back out and start getting things in place?"

He replied, "I think I want to keep exploring."

I gave him an affirmative, and we both switched back to the main channel. I asked, "Status, everyone."

Dean replied, "Good here. Taking care of business with Cas."

Tony was next and he said, "All good from the sky, Cap."

Nat whispered, "I'm right at the edge of something. I'll report when I have the information."

Wilson replied, "I'm tracking movement on the East side, but nothing yet. I'll update as I have info."

Clint was next and his reply send shivers down my spine, "I found something. Not a pretty sight, and most definitely something that I think Sam and Dean are going to want to see."

I gave Clint my affirmation and Wanda piped up with, "This building is messing with my powers. Don't know what it is, but I can't get a read."

I heard Dean say over the comms, "Wanda, it's probably the warding. The energies it creates probably mess around with yours in a way that is dampening your own energies. Just keep your eyes peeled."

She replied, "Got it. Thanks."

"Sam, any updates?" I asked.

"Nah, nothing to report. Tempted to head down to Clint and get all of it figured out down there, but at the same time, I know Dean is going to want to see it."

"Go, Sam," Dean replied, "Cas and I are going to be held up here, and I know that you can handle anything you need to deal with down there. Do us proud Sammy."

"Will do, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this. I have a couple more chapters written, but if you have suggestions about where this story should go, I would love to hear them. Comment below with suggestions and I'll see what I can do to make them happen. <3


	33. Chapter 33

Sam POV

As I crept down to Clint's location, the pit in my stomach was growing with unease, and I knew this was going to be something horrendous and completely not okay. When I reached the door to where Clint was, I took a deep, steadying breath, and asked some higher power to give me some strength to see this through. I knew that I was going to be seeing things that would haunt me, and I just prayed that I had the constitution to handle it. When I pushed the door open, the first thing that assaulted me was the smell. It smelled like blood, death, and shit in that room, and I knew all three of those smells very intimately. I knew what they smelled like together, apart, and in any combination, but I don't think I'd ever smelled a combination this bad before. "Clint, you could have given me some warning, man," I choked out.

I heard him say, "Sam, nothing would have prepared you for this. Figured you'd better experience it yourself."

He wasn't wrong. "So, what's the haps here?"

"It seems that the British Men of Letters have been holding monsters hostage. Most of them look vaguely human, but I have a feeling they're anything but."

My heart dropped into my stomach and I knew this was even worse than what I had imagined. I whispered, "Tony, I need some lights in here. Keep them low, please. No need to terrify these creatures more."

"On the way Sam," was Tony's unusually serious reply. Seconds later, the lights flickered to life, and the room was dimly lit, and it looked like a scene from hell. The room was covered top to bottom in blood and other bodily fluids, and all over the room sat human looking creatures in cages. All of them looked feral to me, and I knew that there were going to be some consequences if things didn't change here immediately. "Dean, Cas? I'm going to need you to start sending bodies to my location. I've got a room full of starving monsters and Clint and I look like dinner," I whispered through my comm.

Seconds later, I saw bodies begin appearing in the room, and all of the monsters went batshit. I looked to Clint, and he said, "Tony, we're going to need some armored support up in here. We need all of these cages blasted away without killing the monsters or harming us."

"On it."

It felt like forever, watching the monsters become increasingly agitated at the sight of fresh meat, but Tony came swooping in and began busting locks on cages and releasing the monsters into the room. They all tore into the freshly dead bodies, and I could tell that this was the first time in a long time that any of them had tasted fresh meat, or been out of a cage for anything more than a torture session.

The feasting seemed never ending, and Clint and I tried to keep our eyes averted. I was running through what my options were, and as I did, Nat came over the comms saying, "Sam, keep breathing. Everything will work out."

Her cool and collected voice helped me relax as I was in the midst of overload. My brain was running a million miles and hour, and her voice slowed it down so it felt like it was only a couple hundred thousand miles. As I tried to breathe, Clint said, "Alright. It seems that they're done with the feasting. Sam, you got any idea what we're going to do with them?"

"I think so. Steve, I need you to call in that favor from SHIELD. I have an insane idea."


	34. Chapter 34

Steve replied in the affirmative, and Dean asked over comms, "Sam, what's your crazy idea?"

I smiled and replied, "I was thinking we could use these monsters for testing. Working on ways to cure them or make it so they can live on a more normal diet. I'm sure the British Men of Letters have something, and I know the American one's have a few things we can work with. Steve's calling SHIELD to get them here, and when they arrive, we are going to explain to all of them what's going on. SHIELD will bring medical support, and some other odds and ends that might be needed. Does anyone know if there are any spare clothes in the jets?"

Tony replied, "I have some stuff, but not enough."

"Gotcha. Steve, tell SHIELD to bring some spare clothing. These creatures are in need of them."

Dean then commented, "Sam, are you sure this is a good idea?"

I sighed and told him, "I don't know. But I do know that I can't hurt them. They've suffered enough. I want to try and help rehabilitate them. Once they're okay, I'd like to move them somewhere, or put them places, and then try and find a way to send them what they need to keep them alive. I just know that they need a break, and this entire thing isn't helping."

There was silence on the other end, and then I heard, "Okay. Let me know if you need something."

"Of course. Thanks, Dean."

"No worries, Sammy."

I smiled and looked at the group of creatures in front of me. They numbered about fifteen, and they all looked broken down, terrified, and also completely defiant. I smiled and said, "Do any of you know who I am?"

They looked at each other, back at me, then at Clint, and one of the men stepped forward, and said, "We don't. Should we?"

"I don't know. I'm Sam Winchester. My brother is Dean. We're hunters from the States, and the Brits were trying to take us out. We figured we'd return the favor," was my statement back to them.

I looked around and none of them seemed even a little afraid, which was a nice change of pace. The same man said, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

I smiled and said, "Okay. So, Dean and I now work with the Avengers, so Steve is making a phone call to SHIELD to get some additional hands and clothes here to help us out. Before they arrive, I'd like to have each of you shower, and then I really want to meet all of you and find out what your needs are in terms of diet, protection, and other things about you and your history. Is that okay?"

The man standing at the front of the group, looked back and surveyed the people in front of him. They all looked a little stunned and the man asked, "You said you were a hunter. Why aren't you killing us?"

"Because you are innocent. How many of you have killed a civillian?"

No hands were raised, so I continued, "And how many of you were captured by the Brits because you were just in the city?"

All hands went up, so I went on, "And how many of you have eaten a decent meal since before just now?"

Again, no hands, "I know none of you were here because you killed anyone, and the Brits tortured all of you far too much. I'd like to help rehabilitate you and then possibly send you out on your way, or work with some of you to try and find a way to help you with your dietary and other needs. You guys deserve our help."

They stared back at me, stunned, and I heard over comms from Steve, "SHIELD is about an hour out. How goes it?"

"Well. Need to get them all up to the shower room. Nat, Wilson, any progress?"

Wilson replied, "No more movement. I think it was just a plant or something messing with my sensors."

Nat replied, "Nothing, but I have a weird vibe."

"Alright, I'll trust that vibe. Keep going and let me know if something changes. Did anyone find a shower room here? These guys need it."

I got a reply from Wanda, telling me that she had found a large communal shower room, very similar to that of the American Men of Letters up on another floor. I decided rather than make them walk, I could bring Cas down here and have him bring them up to the room. "Cas? I need your help down here."

He fluttered in and everyone jumped up for a moment, minus Clint and me. I asked, "Can you take all of them up to the shower room? They need it and I would like to look around here for a little bit. Also, can you remove the blood from this room? I can't stand the smell, and it's not making it any easier on them."

"Of course, Sam." He them proceeded to start transporting them to the showers, while simultaneously cleansing the room of the blood, sweat, and shit that covered it. By the time everyone was gone, half the room was clean and I could sort of breathe through my nose without wanting to puke my guts up. He finished the cleaning, and I began to explore the room. What I found was much more upsetting. Not only were they testing these monsters for what could hurt them, but they were testing weapons on them, and forcing them to stay alive. Clearly the British Men of Letters had no mercy, and they were willing to do whatever it took to get what they needed. I asked through comms, "Is Bruce on comms? I know he's not here, but I need to speak with him."

Tony replied, "Bruce is not on comms, but I can get him here in a few minutes."

"Please do. I need his brain."

Minutes passed as I looked around the now clean room, and I grew more and more horrified. These Brits were awful, awful people, and I knew that I had done the world a service by having Cas murder all of them. I didn't have to like it, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Bruce came on comms, and said, "Sam? You said you needed me?"

"If I bring you blood samples, can you help me figure out how one blood differs from that of a human?"

He hesitated before saying, "Most likely. Why?"

"Because we found a group of monsters here and I'd like to take some samples for research purposes. They don't deserve to die, and I know that a lot of them need rehabilitation. I want to try and help cure them, and I know that a lot of monsters differ because of what is in the blood stream. We've cured a demon before, and I figure a werewolf or a djinn is a lot less complicated."

Bruce sounded calmer when he replied, "Of course. I just got a message from Steve that SHIELD is on it's way here, and I know that I can use some of their equipment to start working on the human samples."

"Great. Thanks Bruce. Cas? I need you to go to the jet and bring me back all of the medical equipment you can find. Also, can someone find me a room to work in so that I can have some quiet?"

Cas was the first to reply with, "Sure Sam. Anything you need in particular?"

That was followed by Wilson, who said, "Sam, I have a room on the top floor, with a large bed and plenty of space to work in."

"Cas, no. Just bring me everything. Wilson, that works amazing. Can you get in there and get the room set up so I can triage some of these people?"

Cas didn't need to reply, but Wilson said, "Sure thing. Anything you need in particular?"

"Try and clear out any weapons you find. I'd rather not risk it."

He confirmed my request and I said to Clint, "Can you stay down here? I need to get prepped for triage."

He nodded and I asked, "Steve, any word from Nat?"

"Nothing. SHIELD is thirty minutes out."

"Great. Thanks."


	35. Chapter 35

When I got to the large bedroom I was using for triage, I was met with Cas, and he had armfuls of medical equipment from the jets, and he looked a little overwhelmed. I helped him unload all of the supplies, and then he left the room while I began setting it up. I knew a lot of these people were going to need a lot of support, but I also knew that I could handle it. As I was pulling out a pair of gloves, there was a knock at the door. I said, "Come in," and the door opened to reveal a young woman, who looked almost too young, wrapped in a towel. She stepped into the door, and I said, "You can close the door. I promise I won't hurt you."

She shuffled further into the room, and I smiled and said, "You're welcome to sit on the bed. I'm going to need to check you over for injuries after you tell me about yourself, okay?"

She nodded and sat down on the bed, doing her best to keep herself covered. I asked, "So, do you mind telling me your name?"

"Maddie. Maddie Phillips."

"Well, Maddie Phillips, I'm very happy to meet you. Now I need to ask you what your species is so that I can make sure that I am treating you properly," I explained.

She blanched for a second, and then said, "I'm a wraith. I haven't fed on a person in forever, and I never really wanted to be a monster, but I was born this way."

"It's okay," I soothed, "I know none of you wanted this. So you need pituitary glands to survive, right?"

She nodded and I continued, "Alright. Do you mind if I take a blood sample, so that I can try and see how your blood differs from that of a human?"

She nodded again, and I said, "Okay. That's all I need from you. Is there anything you need as far as medical care is concerned?"

She shrugged her shoulders and my heart broke. I smiled sadly and asked, "Do you mind if I check you over? I promise not to hurt you."

She nodded and I helped her lay down on the bed and she seemed incredibly tense. I checked her face, arms, and shoulders first, and I was pleased to see that all of her wounds had at least scabbed, and there were some scars. I checked her feet and lower legs, and the same was true there. I unwrapped the towel from her body and there was a large gash from the top of her ribcage on the left side, down to her right hip. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but I still didn't want to risk infection. I said, "Maddie, I'm going to stitch this up for you, okay?"

She nodded and I proceeded to sew up the large wound. She was a trooper through the entire thing, and when she was done, I heard over comms from Steve, "SHIELD has arrived. Sam, I'm going to send someone with clothes for everyone, okay?"

"Yeah. And tell them thank you. Also, if there is a spare doctor or nurse, send them too?"

I got an affirmative and I asked Maddie to stay on the bed while we waited for clothing to arrive. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and when I opened it, standing there were two small people, one young man and one young woman. The young man asked, "Are you Sam?"

"I am. And you are?"

"Leo Fitz, and Gemma Simmons. Better known as FitzSimmons. We were sent because we are some of SHEILD's best doctors and biologists, and we figured you could use a hand," Leo replied.

I smiled at both of them and allowed them in. They took a look at the young girl on the bed and both of them were softened at the sight of her. I took one of the stacks of clothes from them, and placed it on the floor in the corner of the room. I said to Maddie, "Why don't you get wrapped up in your towel, and then go ahead and grab something to wear. Once that's done, you can head out and get changed. When you leave, can you send the next person in who's waiting?"

She nodded, wrapped herself up and grabbed a simple grey top and a pair of sweats. She looked to me and asked, "Do you have underwear for me?"

I looked at Leo and Gemma and asked, "Anything?"

They both shook their heads, and Gemma said, "I can go grab some. Go and find a place to hang out and I will find you soon, okay?"

She nodded and they both left the room. Leo stood at my side and I asked, "Can you help me get this stuff organized? She came in and I wasn't quite ready to see her. Were you briefed on what happened here?"

"Steve briefed Coulson, and then Coulson gave us the basics. Anything more I need to know?" he replied.

"Just that no matter what you see, these people are innocent. None of them deserved what was done to them, and I want you to treat them as you would any human, yeah?"

He nodded and there was another knock at the door. We repeated the process with each of the people and we ended up with, in addition to Maddie, two more wraiths (one male, one female), five vamps (three male, two female), three werewolves (two male, one female), a shapeshifter (female), a skinwalker (female), and a pair of vetala siblings (one male, one female). All of them were in various states of pain and suffering, and it was nice to help them rather than kill them. After each of them, we sent them to grab a set of clothes and then to go and find Gemma who had undergarments for them. Once they were all done, I looked to Leo and he seemed a little shocked, but also completely mortified at the state we found these people in. He had helped me get blood samples from each of them, and I was looking forward to having them looked over by Bruce.


	36. Chapter 36

Steve POV

While Sam was triaging, I was coordinating with SHIELD to continue the search of the building and finding all of the British Men of Letters members we could. We ended up finding a few more people and Dean and Cas were directed to their locations and they were taken care of. I could tell a lot of the agents wanted to ask questions but the looks on all of our faces brooked no argument or questions. We sent Fitz and Simmons up to Sam to help him out while the rest of us continued to coordinate the building. After about an hour and a half of searching the building was clear and Nat has returned from her hunt. She hadn't found anything, but she still had this agitated look on her face. I asked one of Coulson's team members Daisy, aka Quake, to try and see if she could hack anything.

While she pulled out a tablet and as she began searching, Sam's voice came over the comms saying, "Triage is complete. All patients are taken care of and are hanging out with Simmons. I have samples from all of them, and I will bring them to Bruce when we get back to New York. I think we need to get some agents on cataloguing or looking for something like a catalogue or some type of manifest. I know they have one."

I replied, "Sam, Daisy is hacking right now, and if there is anything like that electronically, she'll find it. Coulson says she is one of the best hackers he's ever seen. Why don't you come on back here and we can plan our next move."

"On the way, Steve. Dean, Cas, anything new?"

Dean replied, "These dicks are worse than Lucifer. Jesus christ."

"Dean, don't take his name in vain. That said, I agree with Dean. I don't think Lucifer would do this much damage. All of the people we found around the building seemed to believe in the cause and were willing to die because they didn't want to be taken hostage. Sam, this organization is very poisonous," Cas added.

Sam was approaching as Cas finished and he had a determined set to his jaw. He looked at Nat, myself, Daisy, and Coulson, and said, "Well, then let's find the antidote. It's there and we just need to figure out where it is and what needs to be done. Some of the people we rescued said that there were wards all around the city of London, and that's how they were taken. If something non-human enters the city, the wards are tripped and someone from the organization is tasked with capturing them. Cas, I need you to go and see if you can take the wards down. I also need some secure phones for our new friends so they can contact people they love and let them know they're okay. I want them to bring their families here, because we can help them."

Daisy looked at Sam and said, "Damn, you're almost as bad as Steve."

Sam's keen eyes looked over Daisy, and asked, "Is that supposed to be offensive?"

"Not really. I meant that I didn't think anyone could compete with Steve in the righteous goodness category, but maybe I was mistaken."

Sam reddened and said, "Daisy, get to know me before you make that judgement. I don't think Steve's told you anything, and I don't think you have the whole picture."

Daisy put her hands up in surrender, and she went back to hacking. Nat looked at Sam and said, "I have a bad feeling about this place, but there isn't anything I've found."

"Did you ask Cas?"

"Yeah, and he told me nothing was amiss," was her disappointed reply.

Sam looked thoughtful and asked, "Dean, do you feel anything?"

He repleid, "Kind of. I've got a weird vibe from this whole place. I think it might be either the warding or all of the death and torture that this place has seen. Reminds me a bit of how Hell felt."

That stopped me short, along with Daisy. Her fingers stopped clacking and she looked up at Sam with a pale face. She asked, "I hope you're not serious about that."

Sam smiled grimly and replied, "As a heart attack. Now that you mention it Dean, this place does remind me of Hell a little. Hey Cas, can you head back to New York and get Moose for me? I've been working with him on sensing when things are amiss, and I think we need his nose."

"Sure Sam. Anything else you need from the facility?" he asked.

"Bring Bruce with you. I want him to get started on these blood samples. Coulson, you or your team feel anything off?" he asked.

"May told me something felt off, and I trust May and Natasha's instincts. I hope whoever this Moose is will be able to help us figure out what's wrong," was Coulson's reply.

Sam smiled and said, "I think he will prove helpful. Even if he doesn't find anything, he might be able to bring a smile to some faces."

Moments later, Cas landed in the room with Moose and Bruce. When Daisy saw Moose, she said, "That's Moose?"

"Yep. Gift from Steve and Nat. Moose, come," was Sam's reply.

I grinned at Moose's movement to Sam and he sat at Sam's feet and looked up at him expectantly. He commanded, "Moose, search."

His nose lowered to the ground and he began smelling the ground. I hoped Moose would find something, because my head was beginning to hurt and my body was beginning to itch with the fact that something was wrong but we had no answer as to what it was. This was becoming more trouble than it was worth, but I figured if we could save some lives, it was a little bit more worth it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding in a little bit of new SPN cannon. :) Enjoy!

Sam POV

Before Moose and I left to track the building, I grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him into me. I knew he needed a hug and a little physical contact, and I prayed that he was holding up okay. He relaxed in my arms and whispered, "Thanks. Go give Nat one too. She needs it."

I nodded and headed over to her. I think she knew it was coming, so she was ready for me. She held tight and I whispered, "Let me know if you need anything. When this is all over, we're going to take a fun vacation somewhere."

I could feel her smile and she nodded into my chest. Once we separated, Moose was still sniffing around the main room we had taken over, and didn't seem to find anything that made him pause or make any sort of noise. I brought him back to me, and we began our exploration of the building. I had explored it before, but that was more admiring all of the stuff they had than it was looking for something specific. As we walked down the long and winding hallways, Moose's nose was firmly to the ground and I was proud of the fact that he was doing so well in a completely new and unfamiliar environment.

The long hallways were beginning to blur together when suddenly, Moose stopped in his tracks, and he sat down right in the middle of the hallway, looking to the left. As I followed his eye line, the only thing I saw was a bookshelf, but I knew Moose was probably onto something, so I approached and began searching the bookcases. As I passed my hand over the books, I felt for anything that felt off, and I immediately knew Moose was more than onto something, when I found one of the books didn't feel like the rest. I grabbed it by the top and pulled. It flipped down on it's edge like a secret door from the movies, and the entire book case separated from the wall.

I pushed the door open, and light flooded into the room that was on the other side. The first thing I noticed was the smell, again, except this time, the room had a faint smell of ozone. That had me immdiatlely concerned, and so I grabbed Moose, and we walked into the room carefully. I whispered over comms, "Found a secret room. Investigating now. I might suggest having medical at the ready just in case."

I got an affirmative, and as I made my way further into the room, I noticed the smell was getting stronger, and Moose was ranging ahead of me by a little, and he seemed to know where he was going. It was a long and tense walk, but we finally came upon a small room with what looked like a metal medical table in the center with a large light above it. The light was off, so the room was dark, but I could see the lump of a body on the table. "Found a body. Don't know status yet. Again, please have medical standing by."

I approached slowly, and when I was finally right at the table, I reached out a hand, and placed it on the shoulder of the body. It twitched, but other than that there didn't seem to be a reaction. I asked over comms, "Can I get dim lights at my location please? Can't see who this is."

Slowly, the lights came up and when I saw the body looking back at me, my jaw opened in total shock and disbelief, and I whispered, "Dean, Cas, I need you at my location right now."

Seconds later, I heard the flutter of wings, and then there was nothing. I turned around and both of them were looking at the body in front of them with wide eyes and completely slack jaws. Cas said, "He's alive if you're wondering."

"I wasn't, but thank you for letting me know," I replied.

"How the hell?" was Dean's question, and honestly, I had no answer.

"Steve, I'm going to need triage set up. We'll be there in about five minutes and we have an incredibly important patient who needs our support. Get FitzSimmons and make sure that they have everything they need," I asked into comms. I scooped the body up into my arms and said to Dean and Cas, "Do we tell them who he is?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. I sighed and said, "We're going to have to tell them something. Either it's the truth or a shit story we come up with in the next four and a half minutes."

"They seemed rather unphased by me, I don't see why they would be worried about him," was Cas' logical reply.

"I guess. I just don't know how great I feel about telling them all about our history with him," was Dean's reply.

"Well, Steve and Nat know most things, and I think everyone has an idea of how crazy our lives have been. I think it might just be best to tell them, but after he's been triaged and is awake."

They both nodded, and our five minutes was up. Cas took the four of us back to home base, and when the gathered group, which was Coulson, May, Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, Bruce, Wanda, Wilson, Clint, Natasha, and Steve saw the condition of the body in my arms, they all let out shocked breaths and made a path for me so I could get him on the mend as fast as possible. Dean said, "He needs treatment, but he is an old friend. We'll tell you everything later, but right now, we need to clear the room and give Sam space to treat him and make sure that he is well."

I was appreciative of him clearing the room for me, and I was left with the body in front of me, Fitz, Simmons, and Bruce. They looked at me and I said, "He should be healing on his own, but for some reason he's not. We need to get him out of these rags and asses the damage that's been done, and once that's done we'll try and see if we can get him to talk. We need to remove the stitches from his lips and then take care of everything else. I need scissors, tweezers, and a warm bowl of water and towels."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of smut in the middle there. Just an implication really. Thought I'd warn for it. :) Enjoy!

After about an hour of cleaning, stitching, and dressing wounds, I was beyond exhausted. The body that was laying down looked miles better, but there were a few scars that I knew went deeper than the physical. After cleaning him up, I left him with Bruce, Fitz, and Simmons and headed to find everyone else. I found them all in another common area, and everyone looked beat. I looked around and asked, "Do you want to hear about him now, or should we wait until we've rested for a little?"

Everyone stared blankly back at me and I got the answer I needed. "So, later it is then. Everyone needs to find a room either alone or with significant other. We'll all get some much needed rest, and then we'll be able to tackle the day better tomorrow. Cas, do you mind heading back to the facility and grabbing some changes of clothes for us? We're going to be here a few days and I do not want to be wearing tactical gear the entire time."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Cas popped out and we began the trudge to the bedrooms. Steve, Nat, and I found a room with a bed that seemed large enough for all three of us and we all stripped down quickly and fell into the bed, with Nat between Steve and I. I whispered, "Thank you for your help today. I really appreciate it."

They both nodded and we drifted off.

\--

I was awoken the next morning to the sound of soft moaning, but I couldn't place where the sound was coming from, or what was causing it. I should have known better, but when my eyes opened, I saw Nat squirming around in her spot on the bed, and Steve had a glint in his eye that I hadn't seen before. I immediately got with the program and joined in on the fun. It was always fun to torture Nat, and this was definitely not mine or Steve's first time playing around with her in bed. She loved it just as much, and it was fun to get her to call Uncle eventually. She was flushing red, and I could tell we were getting close. Before I knew it, I heard a squeak and she mumbled, "Stop. You have to stop," breathlessly. Steve and I both grinned and we both knew she would get us back for it, but neither of us cared.

We all got out of bed and were happy to find a few sets of clothes in the room, most likely delivered by Cas in the middle of the night. Once we were all dressed, we headed back to the common room in order to assess where everyone was. It seemed that we were the last to arrive, and when I saw the look on Dean's face, I knew that something had changed. He looked at me and said, "You need to go and try and talk to him. He's been awake for a little, and he hasn't said a word or moved an inch."

I nodded, and headed out of the room to see the patient. What I saw made my heart break into a thousand pieces. He was sitting in the corner, naked, and shaking. I approached slowly, and said, "Hey, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know where you are?"

His head shifted so he was looking at me and I could see the blank deadness in his eyes, and I was completely ruined. I left the room and went to see if Moose was somewhere. When I walked back into the room, I must have had a look on my face, because Nat and Steve both walked up and hugged me. I hugged them back tightly, and made sure that I held on tight. I called for Moose and knew I needed to get back to the other room. We entered the room and Moose headed over to see him. I could see a little bit of life return to his eyes, his hand reached out to pet Moose's head, and he looked up at me and whispered, "Thank you."

A small smile made it's way to my face, and I replied, "Of course. Dean, Cas, and I agreed to tell the Avengers about you today, after you were awake. Is that okay with you?"

His eyes darkened a little, and I could see his grip on Moose tighten slightly, and he whispered, "Sure. Are you sure they won't hurt me?"

My smiled weaned and I thought about how to explain to him how I knew that he wouldn't get hurt. "These people are among the best I've ever known. They may not love what you did to Dean and I, but they are also among the most forgiving. You can stay in here with Moose, and when we're done explaining, I'll come grab you and you can introduce yourself. Is that alright with you?"

His head barely moved, but I could tell that it nodded, and I asked, "We have some clothes here for you. Do you want them?"

Again, he sent an almost imperceptable nod my way, and so I headed back out to grab them. Everyone was looking at me and I knew they wanted an explanation. I grabbed a pair of simple sweats that were left over from yesterday, a simple shirt, and a pair of boxers for him. Once he had it, I plopped back down next to Steve and Nat, and asked, "Before we explain, how are the patients doing from yesterday?"

Bruce was the one to pipe up, saying, "They all seem to be recovering well. While you were searching with Moose yesterday, I took a preliminary look at all of them, and they looked great. Nothing to worry about there. I explained that we had some things to deal with, but that they could explore the building today as long as they remained inside. They promised to not go anywhere, so I assume they're exploring right now."

I nodded my understanding, and I looked to Dean and asked, "You want to start, or should i?"

His face looked grim, and he said, "You always felt a little more connected. Why don't you do it."

I nodded and I took a steadying breath and said, "So the man in the other room is the Archangel Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to the lovely commenter who asked me to tag this work. I don't want to spoil anything in the tags, so I just am leaving this note here for those who need it. This work is going to become Sam Winchester/Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers/Gabriel. If you don't like that, I don't blame you, and I'm not offended if you don't continue to read. I'm not often heavy on the smut and stuff like that, but I totally understand if you're not into that. :)


	39. Chapter 39

Natasha POV

I don't know who I expected the man to be when Dean said he was an old friend, but I certainly didn't see Archangel coming. Sam went on to explain, "About ten years ago, we ran into him for the first time at a university. He was posing as a Trickster, which are creatures that tend to give people their just desserts, and he nearly destroyed Dean and I. Tricksters target those who are a little too high and mighty, and they like to knock them down a peg. He killed an oversexed professor by having him fall out of a window after making out with a horrifying looking woman. He's done plenty of other things. We thought we had killed him with a stake to the heart at the college, but we were wrong. The next time we met him, his focus was on me, because it was after Dean made his deal for my life. He was going to hell, and I had to learn to accept it. His lessons didn't help me, but he had me in a time loop and I watched Dean die over a hundred times. The last time, he died for good and I didn't wake up again. For six months I was a hunting machine, moving from place to place. I guess he felt badly for me, so he put me back into that Wednesday, and Dean and I went on our merry way."

I could see Dean was wanting to jump in, but at the same time the look on his face said that he thought Sam was doing a fine job. Sam looked up at Dean and Dean sent him an encouraging look so he soldiered on, "I didn't kill him that time, so we knew he was alive. After Dean came back from hell and we were in the thick of the apocalypse, we found him again, and this time he put us into TV Land. Stuck us in Dr. Sexy, MD., CSI, a weird sit-com, a Japanese game show that my balls are still aching from," that got a laugh from all of us, "And a genital herpes commercial that I still have nightmares over. We thought it was over after we had killed him again, while in CSI, but again, we were wrong. Dean ended up in Knightrider, and I was the voice of his KITT. Dean realized that a normal Trickster wouldn't have that much power, so he poured a circle of holy oil and we trapped him. He told us he was Gabriel and explained why we were the chosen vessels for Michael and Lucifer. We let him go, and we thought that was the last we'd seen of him. But, as fate would have it, we ran into him a few weeks later at a convening of Pagan gods. They were meeting to decide what to do about Lucifer. He showed up and helped us figure out a way out of there. We thought Kali had killed him, but we were wrong again, and when Lucifer showed up, after killing all of the gods except Kali, he faced his brother and lost. We thought he was long dead, but I guess we were wrong again."

I had about a million questions rolling through my head, but I knew I would have time to ask Sam personally, so I held my tongue. Everyone else seemed genuinely shocked into silence, and then Bruce spoke up and asked, "Why would an Archangel pretend to be a Trickster? That seems a little pointless?"

Sam and Dean both chuckled, and Dean took the reigns this time, saying, "Have any of you ever read Revelations or heard about the Biblical Apocalypse?"

A few hands went up, including Steve, Coulson, and Clint, but the rest of us stared at him blankly. He sighed and continued, "Before G-d created the world, he created the Angels. The first were Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael. Then lower Angels, called Seraphim, were created, and all was well. But when G-d created humans, Lucifer immediately got jealous of his father's love for this new creation and he began acting out. Lucifer was put into a cage in hell, and Michael became the ruler of heaven. G-d took a vacation, and hasn't been seen or heard from in a long time. Before Lucifer was put into the cage, Michael and Lucifer fought all the time. According to what Gabriel told us, he couldn't take it anymore, so he left Heaven and sought protection from the pagans. He became Loki, and he played around for centuries before we discovered him. When he put us into TV Land the lesson he was trying to teach us was to play our roles. He wanted us to let Lucifer and Michael possess us. We obviously ignored him, and it seemed that we had gotten through to him. I just wished it hadn't ended like it had, and I guess I was right."

I looked back at Sam, and he had a grim set to his face, and he said, "Now, it's clear to me that Gabriel has been traumatized, and horribly tortured, so none of you are to ask him anything. He will speak if he would like to, and if he does not, we will proceed with clean up and head back to New York with everyone and our patients. Clear?"

His tone left no room for argument, so everyone nodded.


	40. Chapter 40

Steve POV

After Sam and Dean explained everything they knew about Gabriel, I had a bit of a headache. Castiel was enough to shake the faith that I had, but meeting a full fledged archangel? I knew that would either strengthen or ruin what little faith I had left. Sam left the room to collect him and I looked around and tried to catalogue how everyone was feeling. I got the general sense that everyone was a little overwhelmed. But, underneath all of it was the feeling of needing to get revenge on the people that hurt Gabriel. Sam returned a few minutes later, and Gabriel looked completely healthy. If he had been tortured, there was no physical evidence of it. But, when I looked closer, I could see the emotional and mental pain that he was in and it was completely shocking and almost knocked me over. He looked around and he whispered, "Hi."

Everyone was hushed into silence and Sam placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder in order to comfort and support him. My heart softened, and I placed my hand in Sam's in order to help him send silent support to Gabriel. He continued to whisper, "So, Sam and Dean probably told you everything that they know about me, and that's a lot of what you need to know, but when Lucifer killed me, he thought he was killing me and the fake was behind him, but in reality I was the one behind him and he stabbed the fake me. After that, I got some help from a few old friends, Slenpir, Narfi, and Fenrir. They whisked me away to somewhere, and I spent some time with plenty of stunning men and women, and all seemed to be well. But, they were playing me. Their father, Loki, wanted revenge for getting Odin killed, and so he sold me to hell. They bagged me and dragged me to hell in the middle of the night. I don't really have perfect recall of how I ended up here, but I do think it has to do with some kind of arrangement that the Old Men have with Hell."

He paused there, and Sam looked up and I could see the pain deep in his face. I looked over at Nat and she looked just as stricken as Sam, but her expression was also as murderous as I had ever seen her. Gabriel looked up and when he saw the looks on all of our faces, I saw a small smile grow on his face and he whispered, "Damn Sammy. They could give you and Dean a run for your money in the facial communication department."

Everyone chuckled a little, Dean said, "Well, I guess then they're going to help you get what you need. If that means making all of those assholes bleed, then we'll be there to help you make that happen. Whatever you need Gabriel, you have our help and all of the resources of the Avengers and SHIELD. We're going to make sure you're safe and secure. But I think it might be best to clear this place and get back to New York. We've been gone too long, and I think our new house guests could use some respite from this place. Phil, can you and your team go and collect them?"

He nodded and he and his team got up to go and collect the human shaped monsters that we had found. Once they left, I looked to the remaining Avengers, and said, "This place is burned, and it will now be used as a SHIELD place, but we're going to find the assholes that did this, and then we're going to find a way to take Hell. Every demon who laid a hand on you, Gabriel, is going to regret that decision."


	41. Chapter 41

Sam POV

After Phil and his team left to grab our new guests, the rest of the Avengers were staring at Dean, Gabriel, and I with looks that didn't really have names. They were angry, but at the same time so sad, it was kind of overwhelming. I looked to Dean and I said, "So I can assume when we return to New York, there is going to be some serious research going on."

He nodded and addressed the Avengers, "We're going to need all of your help. I figure these Old Men don't want to be found, and that's going to make it all the more fun to find them, but it's going to take some time."

They all nodded, and I knew that Gabriel would have his revenge on those who hurt him. I knew it wouldn't make it all that much better, but I was willing to support it because I knew that these British Men of Letters needed to be gone. I looked at Steve and Nat, and saw them processing things. I was still getting used to reading them, but I could see the affection and respect on their faces, and a little inkling of an idea popped into my head. Once we were all done talking, we separated and headed to our rooms in order to begin packing. It turns out we didn't need the extra clothes, but it was better to have them. We left Kendricks in a large caravan, but I felt really good about the work we had done. We rescued people, an archangel, and things were looking good.

\--

When we arrived back in New York, I breathed a sigh of relief. Thor, Vision, and Rhodey helped us get our guests settled in, and we all settled back in along with them. When Nat, Steve and I were unpacking and trying to calm down, I could tell Steve and Nat had something on their minds. I sighed and asked, "What's up? Ever since we got back, you two have been quiet, and that's never a good thing."

Steve looked at me and I could see the hesitation in his gaze. He whispered, "What's going on between you and Gabriel?"

I looked to Nat, and she had a similar look on her face, and she said, "What he said."

I laughed to myself and replied, "Nothing is going on between me and Gabriel. I had feelings for him once upon a time, and honestly, I still think he was misjudged, misguided, and underappreciated, but I am with you two now. I love both of you with all my heart."

They looked between each other, and they both slowly smiled, and I knew something amazing or horrible was about to happen. Nat looked at me and asked, "You think you might have room in your heart for one more?"

My jaw fell open just a little, and I laughed out loud. "I always have room in my heart for more. If you're saying what I think you're saying, then you should pray to Gabriel."

Nat grinned and she closed her eyes. Moments later, there was a knock at the door, and Gabriel was standing on the other side. We welcomed him in and I placed my hand on his shoulder and I noticed the minute flinch. I frowned and said, "Gabe, How are you feeling?"

"Well, being away from that place helps a lot, and having clothes that are mine also makes it better, but it's going to take a long time for me to get back to some semblance of normal," was his understandable reply.

I smiled and asked, "How would you feel about having a little help with that?"

"With what?" he asked, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

I chuckled a little bit and Steve took over, saying, "With healing."

He looked to Steve, and I could see him trying to understand what was happening. Nat looked a little impatient, and I figured she was going to blurt it out eventually, so I decided to wait it out. She was shifting from foot to foot, and she finally blurted, "We want you."

His head whipped around, and he stared at Nat with his intense golden gaze and I could see her sharply inhale at the intensity. He looked to Steve and whispered, "Really?"

My jaw fell open a little and I said, "Of course. Just because you went through what you did, doesn't mean you're not desirable! We've all been through shit, Gabriel. You know my story better than most, and Steve and Nat will tell you theirs when they're ready. Trauma doesn't go away, and as much as I'd like to tell you that the revenge you want will make it better, we all know that's not true."

The intense gaze was turned on me next, and it took my breath away. I smiled down at Gabe, and whispered, "Are you okay if I kiss you?"

I noticed his face paled a little bit, but he nodded slightly. I leaned down and placed my lips on his, letting him set the pace for this kiss. I could feel him hesitate, and then something shifted. He relaxed slightly and his lips began to move. I followed his lead, and when his tongue swiped out to lick my lips, I opened up and allowed him in to explore. I felt a pair of hands settle on my waist, and the gasp from Gabe clued me into the fact that someone was holding him too, so we both came up for air. I could tell Steve was on my side, and when I looked into his eyes, I could feel the heat in his gaze. I smiled wickedly, and when I looked at Nat, she was smiling the same smile I was at Gabe. We were all a little overwhelmed, but I whispered, "Wow."


	42. Chapter 42

After a bit of snuggling, Nat, Steve, and Gabe elected to stay in bed, but I wanted to check in with Bruce and see how our other guests were settling in. I checked in with each Avenger that I saw on the way, and everyone seemed to be doing really well. When I reached Bruce's lab, I saw him ensconsed in screens, while at the same time looking at one sheet on his work table. I knocked on the door frame, and when he looked up and saw it was me, he exclaimed, "Sam! You have to come in and see this!"

With the excitement in his voice, I walked in and stood behind him. He began explaining to me how each species we were dealing with had a certain type of curse in their blood. It seemed like for the werewolves there was a sulfuric compound in their blood that reacts poorly with silver, hence the reason silver bullets worked. Wraiths, Skinwalkers, and Shapeshifters were all the same, just in varrying ammounts of the sulfuric compound in their blood. He was still working on why Wraiths liked brain juice so much, but progress was progress. While Vetala were similar in their sensitivity to silver, it seemed that the curse required some type of completion, and the turning of the knife represented that. The one that stood out though were the Vampires. It seemed that they needed to drink human blood, or any blood, because the curse that was in their blood made the jobs that the blood does in the body less efficient. By comsuming human or animal blood, it raised the efficiency of their blood so they could funtion normally. That's why Dead Man's Blood worked to knock them out. It lowers the efficiency of the blood to nothing, so they can't function.

Bruce's findings had me excited because it meant that there was a logical and scientific reason for all of the species and that meant that they all could be cured or helped in one way or another. I left Bruce to his work, while I went to check in with all of the new residents of the facility. As I passed each of them, I explained what Bruce was working on, and how we were working to find a way to cure them or help them live a more normal life. The looks on their faces told me that they were thrilled by this idea and that they were thankful for the hope that we were providing. 

When I returned back to the bedroom, I found Steve and Nat both asleep, with Gabe in between them, who looked wide awake, and completely and utterly terrified. When he saw me, I noticed his eyes relax slightly, and his body sagged a little. I climbed into bed, not waking Steve or Nat in the process, and I whispered, "Everything okay?"

"Just peachy, Samster," was his quiet reply.

I smiled sadly, and said, "Gabe, you know that if you need to talk, I'm happy to listen. I know pain, and I know torture. I've been through both, and I know how scary it can be coming back from that."

He looked back at me, and asked, "What happened to you?"

I stared at him and whispered, "You don't know?"

His eyebrows wrinkled, and he said, "Am I supposed to?"

"I suppose so. You're an archangel."

He smiled and said, "I haven't been an archangel in a while, Sam. What happened?"

"After Elysian Fields, we took your advice. We found all of the horseman's rings. But, we knew Lucifer wasn't going to just jump back in, so I decided to let him in. Michael possessed Dean and my half-brother, Adam, because apparently my Dad couldn't keep it in his pants. Lucifer and Michael showed up at Stull Cemetery, and they were about to fight, when Dean drove up, blaring Def Leppard, and interrupted us," I explained.

"Damn, Dean has some balls showing up like that."

I chuckled and continued, "You don't know the half of it. While Dean had our attention, Cas showed up and molotoved Michael with Holy Oil, and then Lucifer snapped and Cas exploded. He snapped Bobby's neck, and began slamming Dean. He nearly killed Dean, but all Dean kept saying was 'I'm here, Sammy, I'm here.' Then, as if there was intecession from the man himself, the sun flared off the car, and I saw the little army man I had shoved into the ash tray as a kid. It brought everything back to me and I was able to fight Lucifer. I got control, opened the cage, and as I was about to dive in, Michael showed up and we both fell in. I was in the cage for over 18 months, Gabe, and you know Lucifer is a master at torture, and Michael isn't a picnic to deal with either. To made it worse, Cas tried so hard to save me, but he only ended up pulling my body from the cage. I was soulless for 18 months. Death brought me back my soul, but the memories kept filtering through, and when Cas destroyed the wall that Death set up, I halucinated Lucifer for a long time. Cas took away a lot of the pain, but for a long time, I didn't know what reality was. I know what that feels like, and I can't imagine what the Brits did to you or what happened, but I do know that you are strong enough to make it out, and you're in good company if you feel like damaged goods. All three of us feel that way, and no matter what, we'll stick by you. Even the other Avengers know what it feels like. Don't doubt the power of comraderie."

His eyes were saucer wide, and he was staring at me as if I had three heads. "Hold on. You willingly jumped into the cage, knowing you might never get out, and Michael is in there with Lucifer?"

I nodded. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Damn Sam. If I didn't know better, I'd say you deserve to be a saint or something."

"Thank you Gabe, but I was just trying to protect the world. It didn't deserve to be the battleground for a millenia old fight. If Michael and Lucifer wanted to fight, they got their wish, and they can fight for all of eternity in the cage."

A small smile made it's way to his face, and I knew I had made some progress with him. I wasn't sure how much success I was going to have, but I knew baby steps were still steps.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super excited for these upcoming chapters. I had a burst of inspiration this week, so I feel really good about this.

With a start, I sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. I was smushed between Nat and Gabe, while Steve was on the other side of Gabe. As I calmed my breathing, I tried to remember the dream that I was having. I hadn't had a dream that felt like that in ages, and it set the adrenaline pumping through me. I didn't understand why I was having these dreams, but I knew something big was coming. As I tried to process things, I looked at the clock and realized that Dean was probably awake, and I needed to talk with him. I snuck out of bed, grabbed my phone and shot off a quick text to Dean: You busy?

Moments later, a reply came through: Not currently. What's up?

I replied: I need to talk to you about something. Wanna take a drive?

I knew he would be worried, but I also knew the offer of a drive would help take the edge off. He replied: Meet me in the garage.

I smiled to myself and asked FRIDAY to let everyone who was awake know I was going for a drive and to call me if they needed me. She was as polite and friendly as always, and I knew Tony had created something amazing with her. When I reached the car in the garage, I could see he was nervous. I said, "Don't be nervous. Just wanted to keep you updated on a few things, and I think something might have happened. Let's get out of here and we'll talk."

He nodded and we drove out of the facility, music playing softly from the speakers.

\--

After driving a few miles away from the facility, we pulled over into a turn out, and Dean turned to look at me. I smiled and said, "I think I had another vision."

His face drained of color in an instant, and he said, "What?"

"I think I had a vision last night. I don't think it was bad, but I think I saw the future. I don't know what exactly I was seeing but it had something to do with Heaven, and making the world a better place. I saw all of us, Avengers included, working together to do something. Lord knows what it had to do with, but I did see Chuck in there."

Dean was staring back at me, mouth wide open and eyes the size of dinner plates. "Hold on. Go back for just a second. You had a vision of us, working in Heaven? And Chuck was there? Chuck Shurley?"

I nodded and said, "I get the feeling something big is coming, and I have a strange feeling it's not bad. I don't know what it is, but things are going to change."

He took a deep breath, and said, "Any idea what the big plan is?"

"Not a clue, but I distinctly remember Chuck saying, 'I hope you can do what I couldn't,'" I replied, trying to wrap my head around what the fuck was happening.

After I said that, my phone began to ring, and when I saw that FRIDAY was calling, I just knew something was wrong. I looked to Dean and said, "We need to go."

He nodded and I answered the phone with, "Gimme the rundown, FRIDAY."


	44. Chapter 44

When we drove up to the facility, everything seemed normal, but I knew it was far from it. Someone had gotten in, without access or any help. That made my stomach turn, and I was worried for the safety of the Avengers, and our new guests. Dean parked haphazardly, and we rushed in, gun's drawn. When we arrived in the living room, we were both shocked to see the Avengers, Cas, and Gabe, standing in a semi-circle, facing a figure that was sitting on the couch, weapons drawn. I couldn't tell who it was, but when he turned around, my jaw nearly fell to the floor. 

"Chuck?" I asked, voice quiet as a mouse.

"Hey Sam, hey Dean. How are you?" he asked, voice calm.

Dean's face soured, and he asked, "Shouldn't you know? I mean you did write a book series of our lives down to the last detail."

He smiled, and said, "Yeah. Actually I do know what you've been up to, and I must say, I think you boys have done well. Thanks for protecting everything."

My weapon lowered a fraction of an inch, and Tony was the one to speak up, saying, "Hold on, babe, you know this man?"

Dean blushed a little, and said, "Yeah. Guys, this is Chuck Shurley. He's an author and a prophet. Yes, I mean a literal prophet. He was given visions of us, and he wrote a terrible book series about our lives. It stopped after Sam went into the cage, and we haven't seen or heard from him since."

Chuck's face remained neutral throughout Dean's explanation, and he just added, "Because I knew you two would be okay. You didn't need me anymore."

Once again, Dean's face soured, and he blurted, "We never needed you. We were trying to protect you."

Chuck looked at me and I was trying to process what the fuck he could be doing here. As I ran over everything I knew about him, and the last thing he said, the answer hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes widened and I whispered, "Weapons down."

No one moved, and I added, louder, "Now!"

Slowly, everyone's weapons were lowered, and I whispered, "Everyone sit down. I need to grab something. No one makes a move on him."

My tone brooked no argument and everyone began to move toward the couches warily. I headed to the bedroom to grab one thing. I had a tiny hunch, and I was about to prove my theory correct.

\--

When I returned from the bedroom, everyone was sitting quietly on the couches or on the floor, and the tension was thick. Steve and Nat had saved me a seat with them, and I gladly took it and tried to calm down. My hands were a little shaky, and my pocket felt like it was filled with lead.

I took a deep breath, and began to speak, "Okay. Dean knows this story, and Cas and Gabe know parts of it, but I figure the rest of you don't. A long time ago, when Dean and I were kids, we were staying in a motel on Christmas. Dad was on a hunt, and he wasn't going to be home in time. Dean tried, but it turned into an argument, and a fight. I was pissed because he and Dad had kept hunting a secret from me. After our fight, we reconciled. Before that, Bobby had given me something that he wanted me to give to my dad."

At that, Dean gasped out loud, and I looked at him with a small smile. "I decided that my dad wasn't there, and I didn't want to give it to him. I gave it to Dean instead and he wore it every single day for the next fifteen years or so, not including the time he spent in hell. I wore it then, and when he got back, it went back to it's rightful place. When we were in the thick of the Apocalypse, two hunters murdered Dean and I. That was our first fore into Heaven, and it was the thing that nearly tore us apart. When we returned to the land of the living, Dean was so angry at what he saw, that he threw away the thing that I had given him." I took another deep breath, and pulled the item out of my pocket.

I held it in my hand and continued, "While we were in Heaven, we were running away from Zachariah and the G-d squad. I had a feeling we were being manipulated, and it was confirmed by what I saw. Heaven is a place of memories, and all of the memories of mine that we saw were of me running away from hunting. Dean's were more scattered, but mine were so specific that I knew something was awry. So, when Dean put this in that motel room garbage, I knew he was just trying to figure out what was going on. I pulled it out and have been waiting for the right time to return it." I opened my palm, and Dean gasped again.

"Sammy--" he tried, brokenly.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm just getting started on the shocks," I continued, "So, when the Apocalypse was nigh, Cas tried to find G-d. He knew of an object that would glow in the presence of G-d. Turns out that this necklace was that object. But, Cas searched high and low and this thing never even blinked. Now, I think I have a feeling as to why." I looked to Chuck and he had a soft smile on his face.

He chuckled and said, "Samuel Winchester, you were always too smart for your own good."

Everyone's eyes whipped to Chuck, and he looked around and mimed flipping on a light switch. The pendant on the necklace began to glow, and everyone, minus me, gasped out loud. It was silent for a long time and then shockingly, Gabe was the one who broke the silence, and whispered, "Dad?"

Chuck looked up and the look of sorrow on his face was palpable. He replied, "I am so sorry, my son. I have failed you in so many ways. I wish I could do it all over again." I looked to Gabe, and tears were leaking from his eyes and he looked completely grief stricken.

"Alright, now, because that's out of the way, let's get to the reason G-d is in our living room, and then we can all take time to process. So, what's up Chuck? I have a feeling this isn't a social call, and I have an even bigger feeling that the dream I had last night was so much more," I told everyone.

Chuck looked at me and it seemed like he was looking right through me. I maintained eye contact, and he said, "Wow, Sam. I really can't sneak much past you, can I? I'm here because I have a proposition. I showed Sam a little snippet of the possibilites, but I think he and all of you need a fuller picture..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little cliffhanger. I'll post the next chapter soon.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I'm very impatient. I wanted to wait a little longer to post this, to leave it more of a cliffhanger, but I just can't. So, here you go.

CONT FROM CH 44

"...When I was creating the Archangels, I had no idea about the things that were going to transpire. I didn't know what the future held, and I was just following the path that I was on. I created four brothers, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. They were as close as brothers could be, but I had a feeling things were not going to stay perfect. But for a long time, they were. I created all of the other Angels, like Castiel, who was the last new Angel that was created by me. I granted the Archangels the same power to create more Angels, but I also knew that they didn't really want to use that power because they were scared of it. I don't blame them.

"After the Angels were created things in Heaven were peaceful. I didn't know what my next project was, and I was okay with that. Each of the Archangels made a new Angel or two in that time, and I just let it be. Time seemed to pass so quickly, and all of a sudden, it seemed like, there was new life on a planet. I saw how quickly, remember time is relative, that things were developing, and I knew that I needed to create a species to care for and love this newly formed place that was full of such life. So, I created Adam and Lillith. I wanted Adam to be similar to Michael, and Lillith was something that was all Lucifer. I figured if Michael and Lucifer could get along, then these two wouldn't be a problem.

"But, while I was creating them, I guess Lucifer began to feel neglected, and he ended up acting out. He hated me and he resented the attention I was giving this new creation. I didn't notice because I was so busy, and Michael tried to keep him contained, but it didn't really work. I tried to command them to remain in Heaven and not bother the people on Earth, but I guess that didn't really stick. Lucifer went down there and he made sure that Lillith would fall in love with him. Although all of my sons were beautiful, Lucifer had a way about him. Lillith fell hard, and they ended up together. I was pissed. I didn't take it well, and I didn't understand why Lucifer was acting the way he did. After Lucifer and Lillith ran away, I created Eve. I made her from the same stock as Michael, and I knew I could protect them from everything.

"But, once again, I underestimated Lucifer, and the extent to which I had hurt him. I didn't give Adam and Eve knowledge, because I didn't want to burden them with that kind of pain. Lucifer didn't seem to have the same qualms as I did, and he changed form to corrupt my creations. You know the rest. Adam and Eve are kicked out of the garden, Cain and Abel, etc, etc. But, after that corruption, I realized how far gone Lucifer was. He was never going to forgive me for what I had done, and I had no idea what to do.

"After speaking with his brothers, we agreed that something needed to be done. Michael always did have a stick up his ass, and he wanted to lock Lucifer away. We disagreed, but he convinced Raphael, and Gabe never liked the fighting. I knew it was a terrible mistake, but I also knew Michael wouldn't let it go. So I put my son, the Morningstar, the Lightbringer, into a cage. His anger created hell; Lillith was so mad at us, that we had taken her husband away from her, that she swore revenge. Sam, Dean, you know how revenge can ruin a person. Her soul became twisted and black, and she became the first demon.

"I knew I needed to make the lock on Lucifer's prison complicated because I knew that he would do anything he could to make it out. I set up the first and last seals, but the other 664 were chosen by various other Angels. I set up the first one because I knew it would take so much for a righteous man to shed blood in hell, that it wouldn't happen often, if ever. I also knew that no one would willingly kill another person, even if they knew about demons, because they wanted to protect the host. I also wanted Lucifer to have to pay a steep price for his freedom. Lillith knew of my plans and she began spreading them to everyone she could find. Those people became demons too, and everything just continued. I knew it couldn't last long, but I also knew I couldn't make it better.

"I also knew Michael would do anything to fight Lucifer. He had changed so much since I had made him, and he wanted Lucifer dead and gone. I tried to keep him from manipulating things, but I knew it wouldn't really work. So, I put a bug in his ear about manipulating the bloodlines, and the rest, as they say, is history. So, a few millenia go by, and Mary Campbell makes her deal for John's life. I knew this was the beginning of the end. I knew Michael had manipulated things to the extent that nothing would get in his way. He had been working with Hell to make this happen because the Demons wanted him out as bad as anyone. So Azazel killed Samuel and Deanna Campbell, killed John Winchester and then Mary made a deal for his life. Ten years later, Azazel came to collect on that deal and we moved on. Azazel knew who Sam was, but he also knew he shouldn't rely solely on chance. He put blood into kids mouths all over the USA, because it had the most hell mouths, and it seemed like everything was going to plan. But some people, or Angels and Demons, rather, never anticipated the strength of the Winchesters. Everything was going to plan when Jake killed Sam, and Dean made a deal, but they didn't expect Sam's tenacity, and they certainly didn't count on Cas' disobedience.

"Those two things, along with Dean's refusal to say yes, changed the course of everything. I just needed to see it through, so I created this vessel, and I made sure that I was innocuous. I created the book series because I couldn't help it. After I knew all was well, I left. I went to create life elsewhere. But I still had this world always on my mind. I then heard the scream of my youngest son, and I knew things were about to get bad. I returned and was glad to see things still relatively okay. But I did see what those British Bastards were doing to my son. This was around the time when Sam and Dean first came here. I saw how things were going and I knew things would work out. Sam and Dean got the call from those Brits, and everything was okay.

"But, when I observed all of you, I knew that I needed to do something. Sam, Dean, and Cas served as the world's protection from the Supernatural, and the Avengers served as the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. All of you have worked very hard to protect this world, not because you have to, but because you want to, and I think that was the mistake I made with the first four. I forced them into everything, and I didn't allow them to make choices of their own. I made them what I felt was needed rather than letting them decide for themselves. So, because you all have done such good for this world, I come with an offer.

"I wanted to offer you a chance to become Archangels and try and clean up this mess. Try and make right what went wrong the first time, and try and do better than me."

Jaws were on the floor, and I got the feeling that this was going to take a while.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter! Let me know what you think!

STEVE POV

Chuck's offer floored me. I was honestly completely and utterly unprepared for the shock of his offer, and I certainly wasn't the only one. We were all completely and utterly unsure of how to handle this, and I knew it was going to take a lot of time for all of us to come to some conclusion about what to do. My gut was telling me something, but I wasn't sure if I should trust my gut.

After he presented his offer, Chuck decided he would leave, in order to give us time to process everything that had been said. Sam returned the necklace to Dean, and I hadn't seen it anywhere but around his neck since. Sam, Nat, and I had many discussions about this, and both Sam and I were leaning toward saying yes. Neither of us really knew why, but I think we both knew that we had the power to change things for the better; in the world and in Heaven. Nat was hesitant, and I was having trouble understanding why. She was worthy of that title, and she seemed to think that things would change. Sam and I tried to explain to her that things would change, but only for the better. She chuckled at us without any humor, and we had a few arguments about it.

I didn't really know how the other Avengers were taking it, and I think a lot of them were turning to Vision, because it wasn't possible for him to be promoted. He was a voice of calm and reason in the whirlwind that we were going through. It had been about two weeks since Chuck showed up, when a meeting was called in the living room. We all sat down and the tension could be cut with a knife. It was stressful, and completely overwhelming at the same time. We all fidgeted silently until Dean broke the silence, saying, "So, how about on three, we all just say yes or no?"

Everyone looked grateful for the distraction, and he counted to three and before I could even get the word out, everyone else was saying, "Yes."

We all breathed a sigh of relief at that, and we knew what the plan was. We would call Chuck soon to work it out, but we knew we needed to tie up some loose ends. There weren't many for me to tie up, but other people had more stock in this life than I did. I chuckled to myself because I had missed seventy years of my life, and now I was going to be able to get those years back, and more. Sam had the same thought about his years in hell, and we both laughed at the thought of being able to live forever, with the exception of stabbing with our angel blades. We settled back down, and everyone seemed much more relaxed.

\--

SAM POV

Today was the day. When I woke up this morning, I felt the energy of the facility had changed. It was charged with energy, and life felt a little lighter on my shoulders. We all had a hearty breakfast, and changed into the clothing that Chuck had provided. It was a pair of white linen pants for everyone, and for the women a simple spaghetti strapped linen shirt. No undergarments, and no makeup, jewelry or anything else. We were meant to be our purest selves, and Chuck figured the nudity might be a little uncomfortable. He did tell us we were free to not wear anything in the ritual, but he asked that we be dressed when we entered the space. Apparently, he didn't need to see any of us go full monty.

Chuck had prepped a space away from the facility to perform the ritual, and he whisked us away to a remote mountain town in Japan, where there was a large room that looked warded to its gills. He instructed all of us to lay down, and we did as asked. Most of us remained clothed, but Nat and Dean were the two who decided they'd rather be free. Gabe, myself, and Steve were having a little trouble focusing on anything other than Nat's body, but we tried. Tony seemed moony eyed over Dean's nakedness, and I figured they were going to be spending some quality time together after the ritual was done. Once we were all down, an energy began to fall over the room, and we all relaxed and fell into a deep coma-like state. I think we all felt it when the room charged with energy, and I KNOW we all felt it when we were each hit with an individual tendril of grace. There was a collective gasp, and we were all being changed.

I could hear others making grunts and groans of pain, but honestly, I didn't really feel anything. It probably did hurt, but I was kind of immune to the pain. I just gritted my teeth, and remained quiet, soaking in the grace that Chuck was trusting us with. I couldn't really fathom the idea of what was happening in my body and soul, but I tried my best to handle it like I did everything else in my life. I knew things were going to change forever in my life, and yet I stil hoped for human things. I wanted a family. I wanted children. I wanted to get married to Steve, Nat, and Gabe. I wanted Moose to live a long and healthy life with me. I was still so human, but I was being changed into something so not. As I thought, I heard Chuck say, "Stop thinking, Sam. Everything will work out the way it should."

It felt like forever, but it was around a few hours later when we all woke up, and were all feeling totally different. The room was charged with energy, and I could see the air like I never could before. I looked around and saw the shiny new grace that now made up my team mates, family, and loves of my life. I was totally floored, and when we were all coherent enough to pay attention, Chuck said, "So, since you've all been remade as archangels, Gabriel is going to be your best bet for training. I gave him a little boost because of all he's gone through. It's going to take some time to make sure that you all have contol. But, I am giving Gabriel a key to Heaven, so he can get in and set things right. He won't be able to fix everything, and that's okay. He'll do what he can, and then he'll come back and help you guys get control and then you'll all go and get heaven whipped into shape. Also, I know you wanted to go on a mission into Hell to hurt the people who hurt Gabriel, and while I appreciate that you all were willing to do that for my youngest son, I closed the gates myself, and they will never be reopened. No demon will ever walk the Earth, and any person who ends up there, will be there for good reason, not because of a deal. Angels and Demons will no longer walk the Earth. Sam, Dean, you should tell this to the hunters you know. Monsters will still be out there, but only the ones that are simple. Once you get a hold of your powers, you also should be able to heal those guests you brought with you from England. I'm going to send you back to the facility and I want all of you, Gabriel included, to get some rest and adjust. I hope you all can do what I couldn't with this world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of this fic. There will most likely be a sequel. I need to let this be done, so I can move on. :) I really hope you love this as much as I do.


End file.
